


Rendezvous With Death

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow joins Edward in the hunt for monsters.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

A/N: Spoilers for Buffy - Season 7 Same Time, Same Place. Spoilers for Anita Blake - Obsidian Butterfly 

 

Dedication: To my beta Laney, who is both writer and beta extraordinaire 

 

 

Edward absently listened to the message on his machine as he packed for his trip. Sunnydale? What the hell kind of name was Sunnydale? He had recently been contracted to kill a demon that skinned its victims and the latest word on the street was there were freshly skinned victims in a town called Sunnydale. He thought he remembered that name from somewhere but he couldn't place it besides that it had a Hellmouth. 

 

Then he remembered there had been an incident of skinning of just one victim in the spring. The rumor on that one was that it had been a witch on a vengeance so he hadn't investigated it. Since now there was another incident of skinning in this one small town in California he had decided to make the trip instead of sending a representative. This time there was a survivor and he wanted to talk to her personally. 

 

Edward had been on the trail of this type of monster for a while now. Not just because of the thrill of going up against a Balat Demon but because demons that skinned had become a personal vendetta. Ted Forrester might get personal about things but it was extremely rare for Edward to get personal . . . about anything. 

 

Ever since Anita had killed Red Woman's Husband in Santa Fe, he had taken the challenge of killing an Ili demon as a response to the pissing contest he always got into with her. Anita had killed what he hadn't the chance to kill in Santa Fe. Unintentional or not, she had one-upped him in his town. 

 

His expertise not only encompassed lycanthropes and vampires but it also now included demons that skinned their victims. Edward felt it was poetic justice that after he killed them, decapitated them and took their hearts he skinned the body. It had started with the Ili demon that he had killed. It had killed not only adults but kids as well. 

 

He had been contracted to kill it not long after he broke off his engagement to Donna. Red Woman's Husband had still been fresh in his mind, as had the kidnapping of Becca and Peter. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him that children were included among the victims but this had happened so close after the incidents in Santa Fe that it had bothered him . . . a little. He had taken sadistic delight in skinning the Ili demon as he thought about what had happened in Santa Fe. He had almost been tempted to hang the skin on the wall of its lair but he decided against it. Not for any moral reason but he hadn't wanted to take the time to find the necessary equipment he would need. 

 

There hadn't been any conclusive evidence of what kind of demon did the skinning this time in Sunnydale. The Balat demon was closely related to the Gnarl demon, their skinning techniques were so close in nature that Edward had taken to investigating both Balat and Gnarl sightings. Very few people were expert enough to tell the difference between the two just by looking at their victims. Necessity had made him an expert over the months. He was hoping this Willow Rosenberg would be able to give him more of a detailed description than what he had already seen. 

 

The Balat demon and the Gnarl demon were both invisible to their victims when they attacked. They both had poisonous talons and they both ate the skin that they flayed from their victims. The only differences were their appearance and how they flayed. 

 

The Balat demon had spikes on its shoulders and arms that resembled porcupine quills and they were just as poisonous as its talons. The Balat demon flayed by cutting the skin off and the Gnarl demon flayed by ripping the skin off. 

 

Once Edward got a chance to talk to Willow and examine the skinned body of the young man he would be able to tell which demon did the skinning. 

 

He finished packing and took his bag to the Hummer. Returning to his house he started collecting the necessary weapons he would need. He had a complete arsenal to choose from and he knew without conceit that his weapon collection was the best in the world. He picked up his special filleting knife and examined it. It looked like it may need sharpening a bit. Holding it up to the light he noticed it had some nicks in it. He thought that the last Ili demon that he had skinned must have put those nicks in it. 

 

Taking out his whetstone, Edward began sharpening the knife by hand. There was something soothing and methodical about sharpening a knife by hand. It was one of the few things involving his arsenal that didn't include modern technology. After testing the knife for sharpness, he put it in the leather sheath and strapped it to his calf. 

 

After looking at a map and seeing where Sunnydale was located, he had decided to make the trip by car instead of plane. It wasn't that far to Sunnydale from Santa Fe and if the demon turned out to not have been a Balat demon he could just continue on his hunt. Plane trips left trails even though most tickets were electronic nowadays. The fewer trails there were, the better he liked it. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Willow sat on her bed cross-legged and continued drawing the energy from the Earth. Buffy's strength had helped in the healing process but it still was taking a while for the skin to rejuvenate. 

 

While she concentrated on healing herself she let her mind wander over past events. Images of the dark side of her past played in front of her mind's eye like a slide show presentation. 

 

First there was Vamp Willow. That was Willow's first real look into what she could be capable of. Even Angel had said that aspects of who you were transferred to the demon that took over your body. 

 

Then there was Willow that Oz cheated on. That was the first time she thought about using black magic to solve her problems and get rid of Veruca. 

 

Next was Sad Willow that did the My Will Be Done spell, which had unexpected results. D'Hoffryn had appreciated the results so much that he had offered to make her a vengeance demon. She never told anyone how for a split second she had considered his offer. To have the chance to offer women a release from the pain of being wronged. She could see how Anya had lived for her vocation for as long as she did and why she had so desperately wanted to get her necklace back. 

Then there was addicted to the Power of Magic Willow. She hovered just below the surface even now. Just the thought of what it felt like when she had sucked the magic from the books at the magic shop and from Rack made her body tingle. All the power that she had harnessed, it had made her feel like a god. 

 

It was those feelings that lead her to the penance that she was now working on. Instead of taking Buffy up on her many offers of letting Willow borrow her Slayer strength to speed up her healing, Willow wanted to make her recovery slow. She wanted the pain to remind her what she had done to Warren and what had been done to her by the Gnarl demon. 

 

Not that she was likely to forget either of those events any time soon. She hadn't told anyone yet but she had thought about leaving Sunnydale and going after other demons that skinned their victims. The research that Dawn had done when Buffy and Xander didn't know what kind of demon they were hunting showed a surprising amount of demons that skinned their victims. 

 

She felt part of her penance would be to witness over and over again the anguish of skinned victims and in a small step towards her own redemption she would kill the demons that did that. Kind of like how Angel helped Buffy defeat the Master and also Spike and Drusilla. They were part of his clan and he had contributed to the mayhem they caused. By defeating them he was taking small steps toward his own redemption. Now he is a warrior for the Powers that Be and has a staring role in the final apocalypse. 

 

Maybe with each demon she killed she would be a step closer along her path towards redemption.


	2. Part 2

Edward drove past the cheery "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign and rolled his eyes. Who were these people kidding? Everyone knew that the vampires, lycanthropes and demons around the Hellmouth were the equivalent of bottom feeders. Did they think a cheery welcoming sign would mask the fact that they lived on a Hellmouth? 

 

As he entered the town he went over his options for meeting Willow. He decided to start with the college campus and observe her before making a decision. She had just returned to UC Sunnydale after a long absence and in the crowd of students and teachers he would be able to blend in and watch her unobtrusively. 

 

He pulled into the parking lot and checked Willow's picture one last time. 

He wanted a mental image of what she looked like as he looked for her among the students. Picking a few weapons to take with him he made sure that the rest of his weapons were concealed and then he made his way to the main quad. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Willow left her class and instead of joining some of her friends in the lab she went to sit under the trees by her computer science building. She had decided that it was too nice a day to spend it in the lab when she had a compiling program on her laptop that she could use. 

 

While entering a line a code she felt an itching between her shoulders like someone was watching her. Turning to look over her shoulder she didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary or anyone looking her way. Just a bunch of students and a few of the teachers scattered around enjoying the sunny day. Mentally shrugging her shoulders she turned back to her laptop and began entering more code. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Edward was impressed. Willow had felt him watching her almost from the very beginning. There were very few people that could sense him when he didn't want to be detected. Anita was one and now it seemed Willow was another. She hadn't spotted him, but he knew, given time she would have seen him. 

 

He had bought a textbook at the school store and along with his laptop he sat under a tree just a little to the left and behind Willow. Anyone looking his way would have thought he was a teacher enjoying the sunshine along with the students. 

 

Watching her he hadn't been able to spot where she had been injured but he did notice she sat with her back straight and every once in a while she would wince when she leaned over her laptop. 

 

After about an hour of watching her input code and interact with some friends he observed her begin to power down her laptop and gather her belongings. 

 

He slowly followed her until a scream filled the air and Willow took off running towards Greek Row. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Willow was walking back to her car when she suddenly heard a scream. It sounded like it came from Greek Row and she took off running in that direction. 

 

Running towards the houses she saw people standing outside the Tri Delta Sorority House. Some girls had their arms around each other trying to get comfort where they could. 

 

"What happened? Who screamed?" 

 

No one could give a coherent answer. They kept mumbling about blood everywhere. 

 

Willow shook the girl closest to her and asked, "Has anyone called 911 or at least campus security yet?" 

 

"Y...yeah, Suzi called after she walked in on it." 

 

Willow cautiously made her way to the entrance of the house not sure of what she would find. The only thing people kept repeating was that there was blood everywhere. Steeling herself for what might lay ahead she walked through the doorway. 

 

The first thing she noticed was the blood. There was a pool of it right in the entryway. 

 

Looking to the left and into the next room Willow saw the bodies. Her first sight of the blood-splattered patterns on the walls brought back memories of Tara being shot. Whoever or whatever had done this hadn't been neat. 

 

Walking among the victims she noticed something strange about their eyes. 

They had been cut out and then replaced, but backwards. The eyes were looking inward instead of out. 

 

She had no idea what the significance of that was. Her first instinct had been symbolism but she didn't think demons were that creative. Looks like she would be doing research when she got home. She needed to let Buffy know what was happening in case Slayage was needed. 

 

There was a sound behind her and she turned. 

 

"Look out!" 

 

~~~~ 

 

The more Edward saw of Willow, the more he became impressed. He watched as she calmly made her way around the people standing on the lawn and tried to find out from them what had happened. She didn't impulsively go into the house, she assessed the situation and then entered. He was right behind her. 

 

The first thing he noticed was the pool of blood in the entryway . . . and Willow's footprints through it. Looking to the left he saw they lead into the next room. Not knowing what to expect but sensing danger nearby he drew his pistol. 

 

Willow was standing over the victims looking at their faces. He couldn't make out from his angle what she was seeing but it had captivated her attention. 

 

There was a sound behind him and he turned. He heard Willow's shouted warning, but he had been in a crouch with his pistol drawn before she could complete it. 

 

He fired off two shots into the thing that was rapidly approaching. In all his years of hunting monsters Edward had never seen anything like it before and the bullets didn't seem to have much of an effect. 

 

It was small, about 3 feet tall and it looked like someone had been experimenting. It appeared that they took different features of animals and had sewn them together. Sort of like a Frankenstein animal instead of human. 

 

The thing made a lunge at him but seemed to stop mid-air and bounce off of something. The monster kept hurling himself towards Edward but each time it kept bouncing off an invisible barrier. 

 

Willow walked up beside him with her arms extended. It was taking a lot of her energy to keep the barrier up and around them both. She didn't know who this guy was or if he had a connection to this monster thing that was tossing itself at them. From the anger that the animal was exhibiting Willow was guessing this guy had nothing to do with what had happened at the Tri Delta house. 

 

"You're bullets didn't seem to have an effect on it and I don't have any weapons on me. I could teleport it but I don't know where I could send it that it wouldn't get into any trouble. You don't happen to have anything else that might kill this thing do you?" 

 

Edward pulled out a knife from up his sleeve. "I could put it through its heart." 

 

Willow looked into his eyes and saw nothing. This was someone that had shut off their emotions. She understood and respected that. She had been like that as she hunted Warren, Jonathan and Andrew. She nodded once. 

 

"Okay, we'll probably only get one chance at this before it attacks one or both of us. Tell me when and I'll lower the barricade." 

 

Edward flipped the knife and held it by the blade. He had better control of it that way. Without taking his eyes off the animal he said, "When". 

 

Willow lowered her arms and watched as the animal made another lunge. The man threw the knife and she could see it spin end over end until it reached its final destination. 

 

Right in the middle of the animal's chest. 

 

With a high pitched screech the animal dropped in mid-lunge. Willow quickly put the barrier around the animal in case the knife had only stunned it. 

 

Three men in biohazard suits came into the room carrying tranquilizer guns. 

Willow lowered her arms like she had been stretching and the barricade melted away. One of the men raised his gun and shot the animal that had been getting up. 

 

Another man approached Willow and Edward, "We can take it from here". 

 

Michael? Willow thought. What was Michael doing here? The last time she had seen him was when he had left with the others from the Initiative. Figures they would have something to do with this Frankenstein animal. If they were warped enough to make Adam they would be warped enough to make this. What better killing machine than an animal that always follows orders and never thinks for itself. 

Willow followed the blond haired blue-eyed man out of the house. "Well, since we almost got killed together I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Willow." 

 

"Edward."


	3. Part 3

Edward sat in his hotel room and pondered the significance of telling Willow that his name was Edward instead of Ted Forrester. On some level he must have felt she could deal with "Death" and "Undertaker". 

 

He was very good at sizing people up. In fact, he had been trained to do so from a young age. He had finally decided on the path to take with Willow. 

 

Like he had with Anita, he wouldn't pull any punches. Of course he wouldn't reveal everything or even much, but he would reveal more of Edward than he did with others. 

 

Willow had been handling violence and the dark side of life since she was fifteen. Tonight he had done some more checking into her background. When he first learned of Willow it was more general information to learn what had happened to her recently. He was going to get the information he needed and get out. 

 

After the incident at Tri Delta house he wanted to know more about her. The first thing he learned was that she was the witch that was responsible for the vengeance spree last spring. 

 

That had made an impact on him. She had methodically hunted and killed her lover's murderer. Then went after his accomplices with cold determination and when her friends tried to interfere she didn't let that stop her. He had been impressed that she hadn't let friendships get in the way of her vengeance. Had in fact used them, particularly Anyanka the vengeance demon, to further her goals. 

 

He wondered if Van Cleef had gotten in touch with her yet? That was pretty much his M.O. Find the ones that had a flair for the killing. That had been how he had met Van Cleef so many years ago. 

 

He had been fifteen years old when his girlfriend had been shot and killed by a drive by gang initiation. Edward had then methodically hunted down each of the members whether they had been personally involved or not. One by one they disappeared. 

 

One day Van Cleef had approached him and said he had been impressed with Edward's abilities. So impressed that he offered to train him. Edward had eagerly taken him up on his offer. He had no reason not to. His parents ignored him and he had no friends to speak of that would miss him. Besides the kick of going up against the gang members and winning had been his first taste of the thrill of the hunt. Not only the hunt, but also the excitement of knowing that you held a person's life in your hands. That you were essentially "god". There had been no stopping him after that. Eventually the pleasure of hunting humans and playing "god" had grown boring and not really challenging. That was when he switched to preternatural creatures. The buzz was still there even after all this time. 

 

Edward checked his watch. He was planning to follow Willow as she went on a nightly patrol with the Slayer. He had seen her in action against man-made evil and heard about her against human evil. Now he wanted to see her in action against the vampires or other preternatural creatures she might run into. 

 

He wondered if she would use magic in all cases of confrontation. She had used it against Warren and against that creature at the sorority house. He speculated what kind of weapons training she might have had. Of course, she would know how to use a stake and probably a crossbow. 

 

This was a getting to know Willow exercise. He still hadn't decided whether it was to know a potential target or know a potential ally. Maybe tonight would give him that answer. 

 

~~~~ 

 

"God, Wills. Can I just say, ewwww?" Buffy said. "Did you ever find out why the eyes were backwards?" 

 

"No, when I tried to question Michael he was very noncommittal. You know, 'you didn't see anything, you don't know anything', same old Initiative bullshit. Except this time I think it is same old Department of Defense bullshit. You know like breeding the ultimate warrior. Except I guess it's building the ultimate warrior." 

 

Buffy shuddered, "Creepy. So did you find out about that guy that handled the gun and knife so well?" 

 

"With no last name it's kind of hard to hack into any database to get information. It's just a feeling I have but I think even if I had a last name I probably wouldn't be able to pull up much. He's kinda like Angel when we first met him. Stealth guy. I mean if it had been nighttime I would have thought maybe vampire. He was so quiet, I thought I was alone in the house. 

 

It wasn't until I heard that thing behind me that I turned and saw him." 

 

"I wonder what he was doing with a pistol and knife anyway. People don't go around with knives and guns usually." 

 

"Do you think he might be a bounty hunter like that guy that tried to kill Oz?" 

 

"I don't know, Willow. Maybe. I haven't heard of any werewolves in the area that a bounty hunter might go after. Do you think he was hunting that thing?" Buffy casually staked the vampire that came up behind them and watched the dust drift away. "I know it's my 'sacred' duty to do this, but sometimes this gets so boring." 

 

"I don't think Edward was after that thing. He seemed as surprised as I was at it. Wanna call it a night and go to Willy's? See if he knows of anything in the area that might draw a bounty hunter." 

 

"Yeah, let's do one last sweep of the park on the way to Willy's." 

 

The two girls turned out of the cemetery and made their way to the park. As they entered Buffy and Willow both stopped like they were sensing something. Willow looked into the shadows to the right. She thought she had seen movement there. Like a shadow moving among the shadows. It was the same feeling she had when she had been enjoying the sun. Someone was watching her or them. 

 

Buffy stopped, sensing danger nearby. She didn't sense any vampires. Maybe there was a demon or shifter nearby. Putting her hand lightly on Willow's arm to get her attention. 

 

"I feel something here but I don't know what. It's not a vampire. Do you think it's that thing that attacked you?" 

 

"No, it was pretty much out for the count. I have an odd feeling, too. It's like what I felt earlier today when I was working on my program. I thought someone was watching me but I didn't see anything. Just a feeling, like now." 

 

"After all these years trust your instincts, Willow. If you feel someone is watching you then someone's watching you. Come on, let's rock and roll." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. Buffy may make cracks about the thrill is gone but she still loved the violence and confrontations. 

 

They made their way further into the park. A movement among the shadows caught both girls' attention. Four demons seemed to emerge silently from the dark. 

 

Buffy had her stake out and Willow drew out a knife. Giles had made sure she was a proficient handler and had accurate aim. You can't always count on magic to work, sometimes there are wards to protect against magic but a knife works every time. It may not kill vampires or some demons, but it slows them all down. 

 

The demons attacked as one. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Edward watched the girls from his hiding place. When they entered the park he moved into the shadows so he could keep a closer eye out. Willow had looked right at him but hadn't seen him. It was amazing. Out of all the places she could have looked she picked where he was standing. Her instincts were remarkable. Without thought her first thought about him was that he was a bounty hunter. He hadn't had his Ted persona on when he followed and later met her. But things could get complicated real quick if Willy tells them about "Death" before he has a chance to talk to Willow about what happened to her. 

 

He had smiled when he heard Buffy's comment about rock and roll. Now there was someone that likes to fight. He had followed right next to them going further into the park. 

 

He had seen the demons emerging from the shadows about the same time as the girls had. He decided to see how the confrontation would go before maybe stepping in. 

 

He was more interested in Willow fighting than the Slayer. He doubted he would ever target the Slayer or use her as an ally. His eyes were on the red head. 

 

He watched her deliver a solid roundhouse kick to the head of one of the demons. It faltered and stepped back. Another charged her from behind and with barely a glance back she flicked her knife over her shoulder. It landed in the fleshy part of his chest. 

 

It gurgled once and then collapsed. Willow turned to look and then shouted to Buffy, "Their heart is next to their shoulder. Aim there." Willow went towards the demon with her knife sticking out of it. 

 

Seeing her bend over its mate to get the knife out, the other demon charged. 

Willow didn't have time to avoid it. She had gotten as low as she could hoping to duck under it but the demon kept coming. 

 

Edward emerged from the shadows and raised his gun. With one shot through the middle of its forehead he blew its brains out. Standing and wiping the gray matter off her shoulder she turned towards Edward. 

 

When Buffy heard the shot she quickly dispatched the two demons she was fighting. "Willow!" Every time she heard a gun she flashed back to Warren aiming at her. She HATED guns. 

 

Willow was stalking toward Edward and he never flinched or backed away. He just watched her get closer. He let his face go bland and his eyes go cold. 

 

As Willow approached and saw all the emotion leech out of his face and his eyes turn cold she allowed her eyes to do the same. Two can play this game, she thought. 

 

"Just who are you? I don't believe in coincidences and this makes twice I run into you. Have you been following me?" Willow waited for the answer to her question. Buffy came to stand next to Willow wondering if he was a stalker. 

 

Edward watched as Willow's eyes got cold and emotionless. He realized that she still had the capability and willingness to kill. He respected that. He wondered if her friends realized it. He doubted it. People tended to see what they wanted to see. 

 

"I told you, my name is Edward." He said in an emotionless voice. 

 

Buffy bristled and wanted to attack. Willow put a hand on her arm to calm her or hold her back Edward wasn't sure which. 

 

"Okay Edward, why were you watching and following me?" 

 

"I'm hunting a Balat demon and I had heard there had been a murder with skinning involved and that you were a survivor. I came to ask you a few questions." 

 

"That explains why you're here but not why you were watching and following me." 

 

He went with the truth to see how she would handle it. "I wanted to assess your possibility of being either a target or ally." 

 

Before Buffy could ask her question Willow asked, "well, which am I? Target or ally?" 

 

"Both."


	4. Part 4

Willow nodded her head in understanding. She saw him as both as well. Maybe not as a target but definitely as a danger. He would make a powerful ally and a powerful enemy. But she was confident that if it came down to it and she had to go up against him to protect those she loved she would and could. She might die in the attempt but she was sure she would take him with her. 

 

The violence just below her surface was something that she struggled with daily. Willow didn't want to become like the monsters she helped Buffy fight. Her friends, whether they knew it or not, were an anchor for her. 

 

When she was tempted to become Evil Willow she just thought of Xander and Buffy and how they loved her unconditionally. 

 

"What do you mean Willow's both? Of course she's an ally. No one is a better friend than Willow." Buffy narrowed her eyes at Edward. She didn't like him. He had an aura of a killer, like a vampire but he was human. Unless he was a shifter, she couldn't tell but her Spidey Sense was tingling around him. She moved to stand a little in front of Willow, shielding her. 

 

Willow held out her hand to Edward, "Truce?" 

 

"Truce". 

 

Buffy couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Okay, what just happened here?" 

 

Willow looped her arm around Buffy's arm. "Buffy, Edward sees and acknowledges the Evil Willow in me. Like how you suspected it was me at first and not a demon doing the killing." 

 

Buffy gave Willow a hug. "Only in the back of my mind, Willow . . . you know 

 

Slayer instincts." 

 

Willow hugged her back, "It's okay, Buffy. I understood then and I understand now. You had to, you're the Slayer and I know Giles told everyone that I hadn't finished my recovery. What did Dawn call it? Oh yeah I hadn't finished being 'not evil', yet." 

 

Edward watched the interchange with interest. So her friends had sent her on a recovery to not be evil anymore. He wondered if they or even Willow realized that was probably not going to happen no matter the training. Once you had a taste of the dark side it was so easy to slip into it again when it was needed. He was proof of that. So was Anita for that matter. 

 

Once you did what was necessary to defeat what you thought of as an enemy, it became easier to do it again. It just depended on what the price was you were willing to pay and everyone had a price. 

 

Willow turned back to Edward, "I'm sorry you had a wasted trip. I was attacked by a Gnarl demon. He kinda introduced himself as he was peeling my skin off." 

 

Edward quirked his lips at that comment. 

 

"Well, nice meeting you. Good luck on your hunt and don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out of town." Buffy said as she tried steering Willow away. 

 

Willow just shook her head. Sometimes Buffy can be a real pain in the ass if she didn't like you. 

 

"So you'll be leaving and continuing your hunt for this Balat demon?" 

 

"Yeah. I'll check the reports on the teen to make sure it was the same demon then head out." 

 

Buffy kept tugging on Willow's arm until she finally turned with her. With a wave she followed Buffy out of the park. 

 

Edward watched the girls leave with Willow glancing back every once in a while. Might as well get the time with the cops over with and then head out in the morning. 

 

There had been a rumor of a demon sighting in Arizona. Bernardo had called him just before he left to follow Willow. 

 

He was contemplating asking Willow to go with him to Arizona. She, obviously as a witch, would be able to tell if magic was involved. As a survivor of a Gnarl demon she would be able to tell if the victims were from Gnarl or Balat demons. She wouldn't be squeamish with the violence involved. She would be able to hold her own against natural and supernatural enemies. 

 

Too bad she didn't owe him a favor. Well, in a way she did. He had saved her life tonight when he had killed the demon, maybe he could play on that. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

"Hey, Willow. You know you shouldn't be out alone at night." 

 

Willow turned from the store window as she heard Bobby's voice. "Hey, Bobby. Buffy just left to go home, I'll be fine. What brings you out to this part of town tonight? I thought your area was over by the high school?" 

 

"Normally it is but I had a visitor earlier asking about the teen that was skinned at the high school and I thought of you." 

 

Willow wrinkled her nose at him. "Gee thanks." 

 

Bobby laughed. "Not like that. Since you were also involved in the case naturally I thought of you. His name was Ted Forrester, a bounty hunter. He obviously knew there had been survivors. I wanted to warn you that he might be talking to you." 

 

Willow was thoughtful for a little bit. What were the odds that there were two people interested in the Gnarl demon murders? "I'll keep my eye out for him. What's he look like?" 

 

"Slender. About 5'8" with blonde hair, blue eyes." 

 

Edward she thought. Okay, Ted is a nickname for Edward. Now that she had a last name to go with Edward she would do some hacking. "Thanks, I'll look for him." 

 

Willow was now on a mission. She went upstairs to her room and turned on her computer. The first thing was to find out which hotel in Sunnydale he was staying at. Not that there were many to choose from. Sunnydale boasted a whole four hotels that he could select. 

 

At each hotel she hacked into their registration database and did a search for Forrester. The first two she checked had been expensive hotels and those came up empty. Thinking that if you wanted to be anonymous and not leave much of an impact you would either stay at the most expensive hotel where the staff was in the habit of keeping secrets about clients or the cheapest motel where the staff was use to keeping secrets. 

 

Willow tried the other end of the spectrum next. Bingo. There wasn't an 

Edward Forrester registered but there was a Theodore Forrester registered. So, Ted wasn't short for Edward it was short for Theodore. Why would he introduce himself as Edward if he were Ted? Why the name changes? It's not like she would care what his name was. But now that there obviously was an alias she did care why he had two names. 

 

She picked up the phone. 

 

"Angel Investigations." 

 

"Hey, Gunn, it's Willow." 

 

"Oh hi, Red. What can I do for you?" 

 

"Have you heard of a bounty hunter called Ted Forrester?" 

 

"Yeah, when I was on the street, before Angel, he had a remarkable kill 

record. How do you know Ted? Or more importantly why do you know Ted?" 

 

"I'm not sure I do. I ran into this guy who claims he was hunting a Balat demon but he also investigates Gnarl sightings as well since they are so close. Since I'm a recent survivor he wanted to talk to me." 

 

"Makes sense. So why aren't you sure if it's Ted or not?" 

 

"Well when he introduced himself to me he said his name was Edward. But my friend Bobby who's a cop said a Ted Forrester was also looking for me and from the description it sounded like Edward. What are the chances that there are two men hunting the demon and both have the same description?" 

 

There was silence on the other end. "Willow, did you say Edward?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

Gunn asked very seriously, "Can you describe him for me?" 

 

Willow was getting nervous. From the way Gunn was acting this Edward was very dangerous. "Okay. He's slender and stands bout 5'8" with blonde hair, blue eyes. Gunn, what's wrong?" 

 

Gunn very slowly said, "Death. Willow, you just met Death." 

 

"Funny, I always thought Death would be in a black robe and carry a scythe." 

 

"Not THAT Death. He is an assassin that specializes in preternatural creatures. Vampires, Lycanthropes and Demons." 

 

"Okay? So how is that different than what you and Angel do and what Buffy does?" 

 

"People take a contract out on them and he is the hit man." 

 

"Okay. . .The powers send Cordelia a vision and you and Angel go kill it." 

 

"Willow, he gets paid to kill lycanthropes and vampires." 

 

"Lycanthropes? Like Oz?" She got the killing of vampires. She did that. But Oz? Okay maybe she got Veruca. But Oz? 

 

"A while back he did a hit on a couple of wereanimals. The father of a girl killed in a snuff film hired him to kill them." 

 

"Just 'cause they were shifters?" 

 

"No, the shifters were the ones that were behind the snuff films." 

 

Willow was silent for a little bit digesting all that Gunn had said. She still didn't see the difference. Edward didn't kill them because they were shifters but because of what they had done. Angel had locked the lawyers of Wolfram and Hart in with Drusilla and Darla. Not because they were lawyers but because of what they had done. Willow wasn't getting how they were all that different. Except maybe Edward got paid more regularly than Angel did. 

 

"Thanks, Gunn. I'll keep in mind all you said. Maybe it wasn't this Death guy anyway." 

 

"Willow, be careful. Death is a very dangerous man." 

 

"I will, thanks." 

 

As soon as Willow hung up her cell phone rang. 

 

"'lo?" 

 

"May I speak to Willow Rosenberg?" 

 

"Speaking." 

 

"Willow, this is Edward." 

 

"Edward? OH, you mean Ted." 

 

There was silence. "No, actually Edward is calling not Ted." 

 

"Okay . . .You aren't one of those multi-personality types where I have to ask for Ted if I want to talk to Ted are you?" 

 

That surprised a laugh out of Edward. "No. I was wondering if you would meet me in the morning. I have a proposition for you." 

 

"Answer me something first, how did you get my cell number?" 

 

"Hacked into the records." 

 

"Hmm, only fair. I hacked into the hotel records and found where you're staying. Want to me to pick you up in the morning?" 

 

"See ya at nine. I guess it's a little redundant to tell you what room I'm in." 

 

"Yep. See ya tomorrow." 

 

Edward smiled as he hung up the phone. Willow was definitely interesting.


	5. Part 5

Willow pulled into the motel parking lot next to Edward's hummer. Did he really think he would be inconspicuous in a hummer? It's not like there are a lot of hummers on the road. 

 

As soon as Willow got out of her car Edward's door opened. 

 

"Anxiously awaiting my arrival were you?" 

 

"Nope. But I figured there was no reason to hang around here. I'm packed and ready to go but it depends on your answer as to how soon I leave." 

 

That didn't sound good. Willow had been curious as to what Edward could want. She had no idea what he would want with her or how she could help him in any way. 

 

Willow watched as Edward walked to the passenger side of her car. "Any good restaurants around here where we won't be interrupted?" 

 

Willow heard the silent 'or be overheard'. "Not really. How about we get something at the bakery and go to the park." 

 

"Ah, a romantic picnic for two." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Hardly. More like using a long spoon to sup with the devil." 

 

He smiled, "I like that idea." 

 

"You're not going to ask me to sign away my soul are you?" 

 

Edward looked at her seriously, "Maybe". 

 

~~~~ 

 

After they ate their food Edward turned to Willow, "Take a walk with me?" 

 

"Tired of sitting already?" 

 

"Less chance of being overheard by parabolics." 

 

"Paranoid much?" Willow mumbled but got up to follow Edward. 

 

"A contact called me last night about a Balat sighting in Arizona. They think a witch might also be involved." 

 

"Well, it wasn't me. I'm still recuperating." 

 

"Never thought it was. I need backup from a powerful witch, one that would be able to recognize the actions and understand the spells that might be used by another powerful witch." 

 

"Okay . . . why me? I mean you must know a lot of powerful witches as Edward or Ted, why me?" 

 

"None owe me any favors." 

 

"And just what favor do you think I owe you?" 

 

"I saved your life last night when I killed that demon." 

 

Willow just raised an eyebrow at him, "And you figure that means I owe you a favor? Then, right back at ya for when I put the barrier up between that thing and you at the sorority house." 

 

Willow had him there. Damn, too bad she hadn't killed one of his contacts like Anita had. Time to try another tactic. 

 

"I started hunting supernatural creatures that skinned their victims after one murdered and also left survivors in Santa Fe. I thought that with what happened to you with the Gnarl demon you might want a chance to do the same." 

 

"Actually, I have thought about leaving Sunnydale and going on my own to hunt down demons like the Gnarl. Why didn't you just ask me direct instead trying to call in a favor that you thought I owed?" 

 

"I get better cooperation that way." 

 

Willow thought that was a pretty sad comment on his life that he felt he could only count on people if he called in favors. 

 

"So do I have time to say goodbye to friends and pack?" 

 

"I'll pick you up in a couple of hours. That should be plenty of time for your friends to try and convince you not to go and you to stubbornly go anyway." 

 

"You know, no one likes a smart ass." 

~~~~ 

Willow returned home to find Buffy sitting on the couch. 

 

"Hey Buffy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

 

"What's up?" 

 

"Ever since last spring I've felt my path for recovery would lead me away from Sunnydale." Willow held up her hand to interrupt Buffy. "Please, let me say this. Being around the Hellmouth is a temptation I live with everyday. The incredible power it holds calls to me. With you and Xander as my anchors I've been able to resist it. But what happens if something big comes and threatens us. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to rationalize using the power I could harness from the Hellmouth to help you guys? Once I did that, why not use the power for something else? I can't take that chance. Edward needs help with the Balat demon he's tracking. There's a sighting in Arizona and a powerful witch may be involved. I think this would be a good first step for me especially if a witch IS involved. 

 

Maybe it will begin to balance the scales. I know I have a long way to go to make up for all the pain I've caused and I think this is right for me. Also, I want to make sure I can do this without always relying on you guys as my crutches. I NEED to do this, Buffy." 

 

Buffy hugged Willow with tears in her eyes, "If you think this is what you need to do then go do it. Just remember, we're always here for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to get in touch with us. Crutches aren't so bad. I've been relying on you guys since I came to Sunnydale." 

 

Willow returned Buffy's hug and wondered how she got so lucky as to have Buffy, Xander and Giles as her support. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without the unconditional support they gave her. 

 

"Edward's coming in a couple of hours. I'll write Xander a note explaining everything. I tried calling him on my cell earlier and had to leave a message at his hotel. How about after I pack, I borrow some of your Slayer strength? I have a feeling I'm going to have to be full power for this adventure with Edward?" 

 

"Of course you can. Just come get me when you're ready." 

 

~~~~ 

 

After harnessing the earth's power and Buffy's strength to finish her rejuvenation Willow went to the training room that Buffy had set up in the house. Ever since the Magic Box was destroyed Buffy had converted the attic into a training room. 

 

Willow went through the Tai Chi exercises that Angel had showed her in high school. It helped her muscles get prepared for her kickboxing and relaxed her mind. 

 

Looking at her watch she saw she still had a little time left before Edward arrived. Taking her knives and whetstone out she began to sharpen them. 

 

There was something soothing and methodical about doing this. With all the things in her life that rely on technology it was nice to just let your mind drift as you sharpened the knife by hand. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Buffy went to answer the knock at the door. 

 

"So were you successful in convincing Willow to stay?" 

 

"Good morning to you to Edward. Actually I didn't even try. Willow thinks she needs to do this so Willow should do this. But . . . if you harm her in any way, mentally or physically, I will hunt you down. I don't know who or what you are and I don't particularly care. I'm entrusting my friend to you, don't fuck it up." 

 

"Message received." 

 

They both turned to the stairs when they heard Willow. 

 

"Ready to roll?" 

 

Willow noticed the tension in the room between Buffy and Edward. She saw Buffy talking to him when she was at the top of the stairs but they were too far away for her to hear what Buffy had been saying. From the way Edward tensed and Buffy's hands clenched she figured Buffy had been warning him. Willow would have done the same if Buffy were the one leaving with Edward. "Yep, let's go." Taking her things she followed Edward out. 

 

After putting her suitcase in the back of the hummer Willow turned to Buffy and gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I don't know why, but this just feels right. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to contact you but I'll try to keep you informed so you and Xander don't worry." 

 

"We'll worry anyway. Be careful, Willow." 

 

Edward watched the exchange and wondered where his life might have ended up if he had the friends and support that Willow had. 

 

Willow got in the hummer and waved to Buffy as they pulled out. 

 

She turned to Edward, "Can I ask you a question?" 

 

"Ask, doesn't mean I'll answer." 

 

"Or answer truthfully." 

 

Edward quirked his lips. She was beginning to know him even now. 

 

"Every movement you make and action you take it seems you don't want to be standing out in the crowd. So, why drive a hummer? It's a big, bold, look at me vehicle." 

 

"Ted drives the hummer, I drive a Mazda." 

 

"OK what's the bullshit about Ted/Edward." 

 

Edward turned to look at Willow, all expression gone and the stone cold killer looking through his eyes. "This is Edward. I'm known as Death by preternatural killers because of the high kill record that I have." 

 

Slipping into the good ole boy persona, "This is Ted. He's a likeable bounty hunter that has great rapport with cops and people." 

 

Willow never taking her eyes off of him let the power build and her eyes go black, "This is Powerful, Evil Willow". Then letting the power drain and her green eyes sparkle, "This is just plain Willow. But they are both Willow. Are you both Edward and Ted?" 

 

Edward saw she had a better grasp of who and what she is than he had thought. Maybe even a better understanding than he had of himself.


	6. Part 6

Edward pulled up to an adobe style house in one of the many suburbs of Phoenix. 

 

"Is this where you live?" 

 

"No, my associate Bernardo Spotted Horse lives here." 

 

"Is he the one that told you about the Balat demon?" 

 

"Yep, Anita told me that a witch might be involved with the demon." 

 

"Are they okay with me being here? Being a witch and all." 

 

Edward just shrugged. "Didn't tell them you were coming." 

 

Oh that's just great, Willow thought. Nothing like an uninvited houseguest. 

She hoped they didn't have a problem with witches. She would just have to find a way to work around it if they did. 

 

Willow looked around at the houses surrounding Bernardo's as well as his house. "What's with the blue and green doors?" 

 

"My house in Santa Fe has it as well. Legend has it that a witch can't enter through a blue or green door." Edward smiled waiting for Willow's reaction. 

Willow just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe people still think that old tale is true. You probably think we still dance naked under a full moon." 

 

"You mean you don't?" 

 

Willow winked, "Only on special occasions, not every full moon." No way was she going to tell him about the times she gets skyclad to perform some rituals. 

 

Visions of a naked Willow danced in his head, no pun intended. Edward shook his head and wondered where those thoughts had come from? 

 

Edward pulled Willow to stand with him to the side of the door before ringing the doorbell. 

 

Willow had been looking at Edward wondering what he was doing pulling her to the side when the door opened. She turned to see who had answered and hoped that her mouth wasn't hanging open. Standing in the doorway was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He was about 6 foot tall with dark eyes and black hair that fell to his waist. Next to him was a beautiful petite woman with curling dark hair and pale skin. Willow felt power rolling off of her. Not as much as she had but still power. She must be Bernardo's wife or girlfriend. 

 

"Willow Rosenberg, Bernardo Spotted Horse and Anita Blake." 

 

Willow smiled at them, "Very nice to meet you both." 

 

They just nodded in acknowledgment but turned to look at Edward. Anita raised her eyebrows at him wondering who this powerful witch was and why Edward brought her. 

 

Bernardo's eyes traveled up and down Willow's form before his eyes met hers. He smiled and gestured for them to come inside. Willow followed Edward in and wondered what was going on. They weren't hostile to her but they weren't exactly friendly either. Well, maybe Bernardo was friendlier but not in a nice to meet you way but in an I'd like to take you to bed way. She thought he probably greeted all females that way. Anita didn't seem to notice or care, so Willow assumed they must have an "open" relationship. She mentally shrugged her shoulders, different strokes for different folks she thought. 

 

"I asked Willow to join us in the hunt for the Balat demon. I thought she would be able to help with the magic and witchcraft." 

 

Anita asked, "How long have you known Edward?" 

 

"A few days." 

 

Anita knew she couldn't keep the shocked look off her face, "What kind of favor could you owe Edward if you've only known him a couple of days?" 

 

Willow smiled at her, "Oh he tried to say I owed him one but we're even on the favor front. I'm helping because I want to." 

 

Anita and Bernardo both digested that piece of information. What was the story behind them both doing favors for the other? Anita was curious and planned on asking Edward the first time they were alone. 

 

Edward watched the exchange with mild curiosity. He had been curious to see how Willow and Anita would react to the other. He could see Anita was very curious about Willow and the circumstances surrounding their meeting. He could see all the questions in her eyes and knew she was just waiting for them to be alone before he was bombarded with questions. 

 

Trying to change the subject after silence fell in the room Willow asked, 

"So, how long have you and Bernardo been living in Phoenix?" 

 

Bernardo and Anita both almost choked in their surprise. Why would Willow think they were together? 

 

Edward inwardly smiled. He had been trying to use Bernardo to get Anita away from Richard and Jean-Claude since Santa Fe. Every opportunity he had he tried to throw them together. Not that he was playing matchmaker or that he thought they would be good together. He just felt she needed to be away from the monsters and Bernardo was a good choice to ease her away. Willow must have picked up on the subtle sexual tension that always surrounded the two. He was hoping one of these days they would give in to it. 

 

"I live in St. Louis not here with Bernardo." 

 

Willow's eyes widened, "You're THAT Anita Blake?" 

 

Anita narrowed her eyes and let them go blank, "Depends on what you mean by THAT Anita Blake." 

 

Willow was confused. What had she said that set her off? What did she think 

I meant when I said THAT Anita, Willow wondered. 

 

"I've been friends with the Vampire Slayer in Sunnydale, California since I was fifteen. When we got to be seniors in high school we started hearing stories about Anita Blake, Vampire Executioner. You were the same age I am now when you started. That always impressed me that you could do all that you do at such a young age without a special calling like the Slayer." 

 

Anita just looked at her and thought, great someone that idolizes the Executioner. Time to dissuade her. "Don't put me on a pedestal I can be just like one of the monsters." 

 

Willow didn't like the condescending tone that Anita used. Like she was some groupie or something. She was kind of disappointed in Anita. Anita saw only the nice Willow with her smiles and not the other part of her that was always there. She wasn't as observant as Willow thought the Vampire Executioner would be. Edward hadn't made that mistake but it seemed that Anita had. Time to show her the real Willow. Both light and dark. Willow let the power build and her eyes go blank and dark, "Right back at you." 

 

Anita's knees almost buckled with the power that Willow was radiating. The power that she had felt coming off Willow at the door was nothing compared to this. Anita could tell she was still holding back. God, this was almost as powerful as Red Woman's Husband but she knew Willow was human. 

 

Willow could sense the tenseness in the room and especially in Anita's body. She began to push her power down to a more manageable level. She hadn't meant to frighten anyone. She just wanted to show Anita what she could be capable of, maybe then Anita wouldn't try to pull the tail of the tiger. 

 

Anita felt Willow's power go back down to a more manageable level and knew now was her chance. She had no idea what Edward was thinking bringing an immensely powerful stranger into the mix but you can bet she would ask him about it. He had only known Willow a few days and she was an extremely powerful witch that could call on that immense power with just a thought. No rituals, no spells, no herbs, no blood drawing. Just a thought and the power filled her. Anita didn't trust Willow, not yet. She trusted Edward's judgment but until she had a clearer idea just what the hell he was thinking she wasn't taking any chances. Anita pulled out her Firestar and aimed it straight at Willow's heart. 

 

Willow hadn't seen the gun until it was in Anita's hand and pointed at her heart. Flashes of Tara's blood splashing on her blouse filled her mind. She kept seeing it over and over. Her power built again and her eyes turned dark. She knew she had to calm down or she would lose it and destroy them. Thinking of her friends helped calm her a little. Maybe Anita was just reacting to the power that she felt and thought she was protecting her friends from possible danger. 

 

Willow held out her hand, palm up and the gun flew out of Anita's hand and into Willow's. 

 

"You know, I've always hated the saying Guns don't kill people, people kill people. I don't know about you but I think it's guns that still kill people." Willow watched as the gun that she had taken from Anita turned into a crumpled, silver mess. 

 

Anita tried to call on her marks but it had been over a year and she still had the holes in her aura. She knew even if she had been at full strength she wouldn't have been able to defeat Willow. She could call some of the power but not near what she needed to even cause a distraction, which was why she had pulled her gun first. That hadn't turned out as successful as she had hoped. She knew she should have wounded Willow when she had the chance. Instead she had hoped to threaten her by pointing it at her heart. 

 

Twenty-twenty hindsight was a wonderful thing. 

 

Edward knew that Willow wasn't going to harm Anita. She would have done it by ow if she were going to. Willow was playing with her like a cat would a mouse. Anita pulling the gun hadn't been a bright move. Normally, that would work but with Willow's recent history with guns not a smart move. He'd have to tell her about that when this situation calmed down. He noticed Bernardo reach for his knife and he shook his head at him. That would only escalate the problem. If Willow felt trapped she would attack like any cornered animal. He would show her that he was on her side. A demonstration that he knew she wouldn't take him up on. 

 

He decided to use the tactic that he had taken with Anita and Olaf. But instead of pointing his gun at Willow he pulled it at Anita. "Do you want me to kill her?" His voice flat and emotionless. 

 

Anita shifted her eyes to Edward. She had no idea what he was doing. She didn't think he would shoot her. He always said he wanted to go up against her but she didn't think like this. But again, she hadn't thought he would come to the defense of Willow against her either. She had no clue as to what was going on in Edward's mind. 

 

Bernardo had tensed but wisely stayed out of the situation. 

 

Willow blinked and looked at Edward. His face was devoid of emotion and she didn't know him well enough to gauge his sincerity in the offer to kill 

Anita. Not that she would ever take him up on it. 

 

"What? No!" Willow's power began to abate. "This shouldn't have escalated as far as it has. Edward, put the gun away. Anita, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you when I showed you my power. I just wanted you to be aware of what I'm capable of. Just a tip though, I REALLY HATE guns." 

 

Anita held up her hands. "Message received and noted." 

 

Edward looked at Anita and winked. He loved the shocked look on her face when he had pointed his gun at her. It was always nice to surprise Anita. Wouldn't do for her to get too comfortable in their relationship. Edward had holstered his gun when Willow asked him to. He had no intention of using it on Anita. He thought the shock of his suggestion would bring Willow back from where she was heading. 

 

Edward walked over to Willow looked in her green eyes and whispered, "I know why you hate guns. I know about Tara. I'm sorry I had to shock you to pull you back. I knew you wouldn't let me harm Anita." 

 

Willow smiled and whispered back, "You hoped. I guess we'll never know what you would have done if I had said do it." 

 

It had been the right tactic to take. She didn't know him well enough that talking would bring her back from the edge. The shock of Edward's suggestion and the not knowing if he was serious had brought her further back to herself. If thinking about Buffy and Xander to begin with hadn't started her on the path back she wasn't sure if Edward's try would have worked. 

 

Bernardo stood up and hoped to break the tension. Saying lightly, "Come on, Willow I'll show you to where you can stay." That'll give Edward and Anita time to talk alone he thought. 

 

Willow saw what he was doing and smiled, "I'm sorry to put you out like this. I didn't realize that Edward hadn't told you I was coming until we got here." 

 

Bernardo looked at Willow, "Don't worry, if I run out of space you can bunk with me." 

 

Willow wanted to nip that idea in the bud. She leaned in and said in a loud whisper, "Sorry Bernardo, my last lover was female. If it were to be a choice between either you or Anita, I'd choose Anita." 

 

She didn't turn around to see the reaction that got from Bernardo, Anita or 

Edward. She lifted her bags and went up the stairs. 

 

Bernardo turned surprised eyes to Edward, "True? Or just a line to get me to shut up?" 

 

"True. Her lover was shot by a stray bullet last year." 

 

Now Anita knew why Willow really hated guns.


	7. Part 7

Anita and Edward waited until Bernardo and Willow were up the stairs before they began their discussion. 

 

"What the hell was that about, drawing your gun on me?" 

 

"I was showing her that I was on her side and that she didn't need to feel cornered." 

 

Anita rolled her eyes, great the gun to her head was just a demonstration. 

 

"How well do you know Willow, Edward?" 

 

"She was the survivor of the Gnarl demon that I was going to get information from in Sunnydale." 

 

"That doesn't answer my question." 

 

"I know her well enough to know that she calmly faced you down before you drew on her, I know she's been handling the dark side of life since she was fifteen, I know her power scares the shit out of you and Bernardo, I also know the fact that I am comfortable enough around Willow that I told her I'm Edward after only a couple of days has you wondering what kind of connection we have. Willow is a very powerful witch who agreed to help. Why she agreed is not my story to tell. If you want to know you'll have to ask her." 

 

"The power radiating off of her was enough to almost bring me to my knees. It was as close to Red Woman's Husband as I've ever felt and she was still holding back." 

 

"Yes, she was and yet she didn't harm you or any of us and she could have with a blink of an eye. She could have teleported you out but she didn't." 

 

No way was he going to mention what she had done to Warren. That really would freak Anita out. Plus using magic to kill carried an automatic death penalty. Anita for all her working in the gray of life can still be very black and white in her thinking. 

 

Anita would think about what Edward had said. She was still going to keep an eye on Willow but she trusted Edward's judgment. If she could work with Olaf she could work with anybody and Willow was a lot better than Olaf. 

 

"Bernardo and I were planning on taking you to the rez where the latest murder took place. I thought you would want to get there before the Feds messed up the scene too much." 

 

"Why don't you go get Bernardo and Willow and I'll put my stuff away. When you get back we can go." 

 

As Anita climbed the stairs she heard giggling. God, it had been forever since she had giggled. Wondering what could have caused Willow to giggle she walked closer to the sound. 

 

Bernardo and Willow were trading stories of their earlier knife throwing days. Willow looked up as she heard a noise. 

 

Seeing Anita in the doorway, Willow tried to smooth over their initial meeting. They had to work as a team after all and she thought she might as well take the first step. "Hey, Bernardo was just telling me his hair casualty story." 

 

"Hair casualty?" 

 

"The first few times he tried hiding his knife in his hair. How many times did it take you before you could do it without cutting your hair?" 

 

"About ten, but by that time I think I had cut a good twelve inches off." 

 

Willow giggled again. "Did you have to braid your hair til it grew back?" 

 

Bernardo nudged her foot, "No smart ass. It was just a little bit here and there. Not like I had a bald spot." 

 

Seeing Willow giggling with Bernardo it was hard to imagine she was the same person who had faced off with her downstairs. It was like seeing Edward transform into Ted. 

 

"Bernardo and I were going to take you guys to the crime scene at the rez." 

 

"Okay let me just get some weapons to take." 

 

Willow took a couple of knives out of her bag and put them in their sheaths. One of them went up her sleeve and attached to her palm. She saw Bernardo looking at her curiously. "Watch" 

 

Flicking her arm and pressing the release lever in her palm the knife went flying and hit the wall at a very fast rate. "A friend helped me rig it. Just like Spiderman's webslinging. You just press your palm with your center two fingers and out comes the knife. It travels faster and harder than I can throw it. I don't often use it but since I don't know what we're up against..." 

 

"That's cool. Do you think you could rig me one?" 

 

"Sure. We can stop at a store on the way back and I'll get what I need to make it." 

 

Anita wasn't sure how she felt about the bonding that Willow and Bernardo seemed to have going on. First she bonded quite quickly with Edward and now she seemed to be doing the same with Bernardo. 

 

"Bernardo could you let us have a couple of minutes alone. Willow and I will be down in a minute." 

 

He looked from Willow to Anita and back to Willow who gave a small nod. "See you downstairs." 

 

Waiting until Bernardo shut the door Anita turned back to Willow, "I know we have to work together and I'm willing to try. Don't take it personally but I wouldn't trust any powerful being that Edward brought in after knowing only a few days. I'm suspicious by nature and I don't give my trust easily." 

 

"Fair enough. You don't know me and I made a show of my power. That scared the crap out of you. You don't have to like me to work with me, hell I worked with Cordelia in high school and I hated her. But you do have to at least know that I will guard your back in a confrontation. You CAN trust me to guard your and Bernardo's back." 

 

"Truce?" 

 

"Truce." 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Bernardo pulled into the parking lot of the morgue. 

 

"I thought you would want to see the bodies first before we went to the 

rez." 

 

"Anita, what made you suspect witchcraft was involved? Did you see or feel something?" Willow asked. 

 

"The day after Bernardo heard the rumors that a Navajo singer had seen a Balat demon by Wepo wash I felt magic. The next day a body was found not too far from the joint use land but this one only had their palms and soles of their feet skinned." 

 

That tripped a memory for Willow but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. Oh well, it'll come to her eventually. 

 

Bernardo walked up to the clerk at the desk, "Hey Kurt. I brought some colleagues to see the victims. They are helping me on the hunt." 

 

"Sure Bernardo, just sign them in. I hope you guys catch whatever did this." 

 

They followed Bernardo through the doors. Reading the names on the ends of the refrigerated doors Bernardo found the ones he was looking for. Pulling open the first one and stepping back so Edward could bring it out. 

 

Anita stepped back to let Willow get a look at the body. She had already seen it and she was interested in Willow's reaction. 

 

Willow took a deep calming breath and stepped forward as Edward pulled the sheet back. She knew Anita would be watching her for any signs of a reaction so she schooled her features to show none. 

 

The body was red and raw. The mouth was open like he had been screaming at the time of the murder. Willow absently rubbed her stomach. Edward noticed the movement and put his hand gently on her arm. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile and her arm a comforting squeeze. 

 

Anita and Bernardo watched the interaction between them with open curiosity. That was the first time that Anita had seen Edward give a virtual stranger comfort. She had seen Ted give comfort but Edward rarely did. That small moment between the two notched her worry meter even higher. 

 

Edward turned back to the body and looked closely at the marks. "This was a Balat attack. You said this was found in Wepo wash?" 

 

"Yeah, not that far from the other victim. Harold Begay was the singer that saw the demon early in the morning. When he was finishing his morning prayers he thought he saw it leave. He told his nephew and they went to investigate and they were the ones that found the body." 

 

"Can we talk to them?" Willow asked. 

 

"In a couple of days. They're performing a cleansing ceremony. The Navajo have taboos regarding dead bodies." 

 

Willow nodded and watched as Edward pulled the sheet back from the other victim. This one looked like he was sleeping. He hadn't been skinned except when Edward pulled the sheet further and you could see his palms. 

 

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated. Anita looked at her oddly. Why would she close her eyes after seeing this victim? There was nothing to make you close your eyes. Especially after seeing the first one. 

 

"We're looking at two different killers. This one isn't related to the other. The witch isn't working with the demon." 

 

Three pairs of eyes turned to Willow. "How can you tell?" 

 

"This one was killed for corpse powder. It wasn't until I saw his feet that the memory came back. Navajo witches use the heel pads, pads on the balls of the feet and the palms. Every place on the skin that has an individual's soul stamped into it, like your fingerprints. They grind it up along with bones and other things. They blow it at their enemies through a tube and it causes them to have sickness of spirit and maybe die." 

 

"But how do you know that the Navajo witch isn't working with the demon." 

 

"I would have felt magic on the first victim but I didn't and Anita didn't feel magic until the second victim was found." 

 

Edward added, "Also, the second victim would have been skinned all over instead of just the hands and feet if the Balat demon was involved in anyway. They don't waste their food."


	8. Part 8

"Is a tube the only way a Navajo witch blows the corpse powder?" Anita asked. 

 

"No, that's the traditional way. They blow it through the tube so the person inhales the powder, mostly the bone bead. Some modern witches put it in bullet casings and fire at the other person. Not to kill just so the powder and the bone bead is in the bloodstream. The use of corpse powder may not involve witches at all. The witch would make the corpse powder and then sell it to whomever and they would use it. There is no ritual involved with using the powder only making it." 

 

"Great so that means we're tracking two or more killers." 

 

Edward answered Anita, "No, we're just tracking the demon. If we run across the witch that did this we'll let the Navajo police know but it isn't our priority." 

 

"When we get back from the reservation I can do a location spell. If you have a map of the reservation, I can use that. If there's a magic shop nearby I can get the supplies that I'll need. Anita and I will sprinkle powder over the map. Everywhere there's a demon a little light will appear." 

 

"Why me?" 

 

"It takes two people with magic for it to work. If you're uncomfortable working magic with me I'm sure I can get someone from the local coven to help." Willow waited for the expected results. She knew Anita wouldn't back down from Willow thinking she was nervous. Sometimes people were so easy to read. 

 

"No I'm fine with it. Let's go." 

 

Edward waited until Bernardo and Anita were far enough ahead of him and Willow that they wouldn't be overheard. "You know for just meeting Anita you played her very well." 

 

Willow smiled at Edward, "I've spent most of my life keeping the different personalities of our group together. You get really good at reading people in situations like that. I knew what button to push for Anita. Being a woman in a man's world she would never back down from a challenge. It would show weakness and in her line of work you can never show weakness. Especially to someone you might consider an enemy." 

 

Sometimes it was hard for him to remember that Willow was only twenty-one. Like Anita said some people can have old-seeming souls by doing a lot of stuff in this lifetime. God, what would she have become if she had been like him when she did her kill. No friends, no support, no looking back. 

~~~~~~ 

After driving the last ten minutes off road up Wepo Wash Willow now understood why Ted drove a Hummer and Bernardo drove a Land Rover. Bernardo finally pulled off just before they reached the yellow crime scene tape. 

 

Willow knew that she wouldn't be much help in the looking for clues so she sat on the edge of the Wash. Looking the crime scene over she asked Edward, "I thought there would be more blood. Does the Balat demon drink the blood like the Gnarl demon?" 

 

"Yeah, there's not much difference between the two. The Balat demon uses the blood as nourishment just like the Gnarl." 

 

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you. . .why are you hunting this demon? 

I mean I know someone's paying you but why." 

 

"The father of a victim of an Ili demon is paying for the head of every skinning demon I bring him. He is a psychic and had a link with his daughter. When the Ili demon attacked he was there with her psychically until the end. He felt her pain and terror as she died. He has vowed since then that no parent would go through that again so he pays for the head of each dead demon." 

 

"Are you doing it because of what happened in Santa Fe?" 

 

"Actually a little later. A while after Santa Fe I went after an Ili demon that had killed some children. It was the demon that had killed this man's daughter. I was hired not that long after my ex-fiancé's children had been kidnapped. After the kidnapping happened I was in the mood for vengeance." 

 

Anita and Bernardo had overheard the conversation between Willow and Edward and they were shocked. Edward actually had told Willow about Donna and the kidnapping? Anita had known Edward for five years and he has opened up more with Willow after only a couple of days than she was able to get out of him until Santa Fe. 

 

When Edward talked about the father of the victim Willow had come to stand next to him. She laid a comforting hand on Edward's arm, "I can understand that need." 

 

After giving Edward's arm a squeeze she could tell he was a little uncomfortable for having revealed so much. She returned to the edge of the wash and let the others hunt for clues. 

 

While she waited she decided to try to feel for the witch's power. Maybe she could get an idea where the witch was. She couldn't really be much help with hunting demon clues but she can help the Navajo police locate a witch. She felt a tingle of power coming from her left. 

 

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated. There was a soft pfft and something sharp struck her cheek. 

 

"WILLOW!" 

 

Willow's eyes popped open. Bernardo and Anita had their weapons drawn and facing to her left. Anita ran over the ridge to see if she could see anything. 

 

Edward ran to Willow, "Are you all right?" 

 

"Yeah, what happened?" 

 

Edward reached out and stroked Willow's cheek, "You're bleeding." There had been a thin line of blood from where the piece of rock struck her. "That was a silencer. Someone shot at you." 

 

Willow said the only intelligent thing she could say, "Huh?" 

 

Edward stood up and looked around. There was a chip out of the rock where the bullet must have hit. Looking around he noticed sunlight glittering off the spent shell and bent down to pick it up. He turned back to Willow, "Someone shot at you." 

 

With shaking fingers Willow took the casing from Edward. "Why would anyone take a shot at me? No one knows I'm here." Looking at the casing she noticed there was something inside. Tipping the casing over her palm to catch whatever was inside. 

 

A small little bone bead fell out. "Corpse powder." 

 

By this time Bernardo and Anita were by her side. "Why would anyone want to shoot corpse powder at Willow?" Anita asked. 

 

Bernardo answered, "Corpse powder can also be used to kill a witch. I don't think they were shooting at Willow as Willow but a witch was warning off a powerful witch to stay away. They could have hit you if they wanted to." 

 

Anita shivered as Edward turned cold, dead eyes towards her, "Well, Anita it seems you were right back at the morgue. We are hunting two killers." 

 

The only other time she had seen Edward look like this was when they were hunting Riker. It seems that Edward has feelings for Willow even if he wasn't aware of them yet. 

 

Willow sat shakily on the ground. "But how would they know I was here? No one knew I was coming." 

 

Edward came to sit next to her, "Any number of people could have overheard us as we left the morgue. Or even talked to Kurt after we left and he innocently told them where we were heading." 

 

"But why warn me off? We weren't interested in the second body." 

 

"Yeah, but they didn't know that. You're obviously a threat, now we just have to figure out why." 

 

"Ok, why me? I mean, no offense Anita but of the two of us I would think a 

Vampire Executioner would be the bigger threat. Or even you guys as Death and whatever code name Bernardo goes by." 

 

"Willow, you are the most powerful witch I've ever encountered. The only other being I've encountered that matched your power was an Aztec vampire who thought he was a god. Whoever told the witch where we were obviously felt your immense power." 

 

Willow straightened her spine, "Right. Well let's go get a couple of reservation maps and we can find ourselves a demon and a witch." 

 

Edward was impressed with the way Willow was handling the shooting situation. He helped her stand and kept his hand at the small of her back as they walked toward Bernardo's Land Rover.


	9. Part 9

Willow spread the map of the reservation on the floor. 

 

"Bernardo would you close the curtains so we'll be able to see the specks of light?" 

 

Edward placed candles surrounding the area where Willow and Anita sat facing each other with the map between them. Willow looked up when Edward had finished and with a flick of her wrist lit them. 

 

I could use that talent when I went survival camping, Bernardo thought. 

"What do we do?" 

 

"We scatter the powder over the map and everywhere there's a demon, a little light appears." 

 

Willow and Anita sprinkle the powder over the map and almost immediately little glowing lights appear. There were about 20 of them scattered all over the map. 

 

Willow turned to Bernardo, "Any of the lights near where the body was discovered?" 

 

Bernardo leaned over to look at the lights. He pointed to a couple. "These are within a five mile radius of where it was found." 

 

"Are there any caves in those places? When I found the Gnarl demon, he was in a cave. Or aren't the Balat demons in caves?" 

 

"They favor caves and closed in places but don't necessarily use them as lairs." Edward leaned closer to look at the lights and their locations. He pointed to four other lights, "These could be them as well. Balat demons are nomadic. They strike and move on, usually within a few days. They travel about twenty to thirty miles before the next feeding. That's how long it takes them to move to the next location before they need to feed again." Willow picked up the map and the lights disappeared, with another flick of her wrist she extinguished the flames. "Well, where do you think we should start hunting?" 

 

"Let's check the two closest to where the body was found. Then we can decide where to go from there." 

 

Anita turned to Edward, "what kind of weapons will we need to fight it?" 

 

"It's not that easy and it won't be easy to kill. It uses invisibility when striking and stalking its prey. We won't be just going in the lair and killing. It has poisonous quills on its arms and shoulders. The talons are also poisonous. Don't let any of that touch you or you'll be paralyzed until the demon is dead. The only truly effective way to kill it is cut off its head. Anything sharp like knives, swords, bolts from crossbows or arrows will slow it down and cause harm. Bullets don't seem to have an effect on them." 

 

"Buffy killed the Gnarl by putting her thumbs through its eyes." 

 

"That won't work on the Balat because of the quills. You wouldn't be able to get close enough to get your thumbs in its eyes." 

 

Willow lightly rubbed her stomach. "How about some tasty white skin to draw it out? Nothing like a helpless happy meal to bring out the bad guys." 

 

Edward looked into Willow's eyes, "it wouldn't bring back too many unpleasant memories? It wasn't that long ago that the Gnarl attacked." 

 

Willow smiled, "I'll be fine. Besides for an opportunity to trap and kill it 

I can live with a few nightmares." 

 

Anita was beginning to admire Willow's courage. She knew what it was like to live with the nightmares. Willow was slowly earning her trust and Anita was never quick to give her trust. 

 

"Alright then, we'll wait for nightfall and go hunt the demon." 

 

Willow turned to Bernardo, "I'll rig up an arm sheath for you. Let me get your arm measurement and I'll make one. Any particular knife you want the sheath for?" 

 

"Yeah. I have a couple really good throwing knives that would be great." 

 

Willow followed Bernardo out of the room. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Anita came up behind Edward who was standing in front of the picture window watching Willow and Bernardo as they tried his new arm sheath outside. 

 

"They seem to be getting along really well." 

 

"Willow's easy to get along with." 

 

"Did you get any information on who might have shot at Willow or told where she was going?" 

 

"Not yet. I have quite a few feelers out there looking into it. It shouldn't take long to find out. I also asked Bernardo to check his contacts to see if anything is happening on the res. I don't know if it's really a Navajo witch or someone wanting Willow to think it was a Navajo witch." 

 

"Why do you think that?" 

 

"The man that was killed for corpse powder may have been a totally separate hing. It might be someone felt Willow's power as soon as she got close to Phoenix. Warning her off we would naturally think it had to do with the corpse powder especially since they put a bone bead in the casing. But like Bernardo said if they had wanted her dead she would have been. Maybe the bead was a plant." 

 

"I could try to get information as Lupa and as Human Servant to see what supernatural happenings are going on. I wasn't prepared for that so I would need to get some things as good will gestures to the local Master and Ulfrics." 

 

Edward turned to look at Anita, "Let's wait to see what I find out from my contacts and Bernardo's. It's just a hunch anyway." 

 

"Your hunches usually turn out to be facts." 

 

Willow laughed at Bernardo as he tried to get used to the springing action of the sheath. "I had Wesley move the release button to the palm because I kept hitting it and accidentally releasing the knife. I can move the release button for you if you want." 

 

"No, I'll get it." Bernardo hit the release and the blade spun end over end but narrowly missed its target. "Damn." 

 

Willow followed him as he went to pick up his fallen knife. "You know, you're doing way better than I ever did when I first tried mine." 

 

He couldn't believe that he had missed the target *again*. This time he would get it if it killed him. Bending down to pick up the knife that had fallen near his Land Rover he thought he saw something under his fender. Using his hands he felt around the back fender. "FUCK." Pulling out the little plastic device he looked down at his palm. Damnit someone had put a tracer on his SUV. 

 

"What?" 

 

He turned to Willow and showed her, "I think I just found out how they knew where we were." 

 

Edward saw Bernardo checking his fender and then show something to Willow. They both turned and were walking back to the house. He must have found something important to interrupt his knife throwing. 

 

Willow opened the back door. "Oh good, you and Anita are both here." 

 

That wasn't good news. "What did you find?" 

 

Bernardo held open his palm so both Anita and Edward could see it. "Normally I do a sweep for these when I'm working a case but I'm not working one so I didn't. So I don't know when they put it on. It could have been at the morgue." 

 

"Or it could have been before that." Edward turned to Willow, "how do you 

scrye for a witch?" 

 

"You take a map and a crystal on a chain and hold it over the map. The crystal locates the witch." 

 

"Does it have to be the map you used for the demon finding or would any kind of road map work?" 

 

"Depends on if you're looking for a particular witch or just witches. A particular witch any map will do but if you're just looking for witches you need a more detailed map otherwise the crystal would hit every little spot on the map where there was a witch." 

 

Anita pulled out a street map of Phoenix. "Can you show us what you mean? Can you show us the witches in this area?" 

 

Willow went upstairs to get her crystal. She could tell Edward and Anita were working a theory and they hadn't seemed all that surprised to see the tracking device but she had no idea what the theory was. 

 

Willow returned with her crystal and let it hang over a section of the map. 

The crystal dropped a few times and then began to spin over one spot. 

 

"What does that spinning mean?" 

 

Willow looked at the map just to make sure, "That's me. A witch with a lot of power would cause the crystal to spin." 

 

"If you had a road map of Arizona and you wanted to scrye for only powerful witches could you do that?" 

 

"Okay, where are you guys going with this?" 

 

"I'm working on a hunch that someone may have felt your power even before you got to Phoenix." 

 

Huh. "It's possible. If I felt a powerful witch but wasn't sure where it was coming from I would do an incantation on the crystal and have it only spin and not to land on lower power witches." 

 

"So it's possible that someone knew you were coming." 

 

"Yeah. Another witch could have sensed my power a long way before I got here. After I got here it would be simple enough to use a street map of Phoenix like I did to find me." 

 

"We still don't know where they put the device on. They could have scryed while we were in the morgue or before we left." 

 

Willow said, "we don't who or why they put the device on, either." 

 

Someone had upped the ante by putting on the tracking device. Edward was just as determined to raise the stakes higher and get whoever was after Willow. 

 

"How does this thing work anyway? How come there's no light on it or beeping or whatever it does when it's activated?" 

 

"This type only becomes active when the car is in motion." 

 

"So they'll think we're in for the night if we leave it here while we hunt the demon. Or will they think we changed cars? They had to have noticed your hummer Edward if they put it on before the morgue." 

 

Edward smiled at Willow. God she was brilliant. No one had thought to check his hummer to see if there was one there. He wasn't sure if he was hoping to find one or not find one. 

 

Edward went to check his hummer. It had a device just next to the back bumper. That meant that someone knew Willow was here. Not just Phoenix but Bernardo's house. 

 

Bernardo may not have swept his car for devices but he knew he swept his home and had scramblers. No one was listening to their conversations or watching inside the house. Looks like Anita may have to do some political brown nosing for information after all.


	10. Part 10

Willow decided to go upstairs to gather her weapons and change her clothes while the others looked for listening and tracking devices. When she finished dressing she went to where she kept her magical supplies. She had decided to do a spell that would open their eyes to that which was unseen since the demon was invisible when it attacked and fed. The only time it was visible was when it stalked its prey and then again when it finished feeding. 

 

Willow wanted to do the spell before they left so they would be ready for it when they got to the reservation. The only draw back was they would see all things supernatural that were invisible to the eye. You couldn't specify what you wanted to see. Gathering her herbs and pestle she began grinding the ingredients needed. 

 

She made her way downstairs and heard talking in the dining room. Following the voices she saw Edward, Bernardo and Anita talking. 

 

"I guess you found a device on your hummer?" 

 

Edward turned at Willow's voice and was glad he kept his emotions hidden. 

She had her hair up so her neck was exposed and she was wearing shorts and a midriff top exposing long legs and a flat stomach. Those earlier pictures of a naked Willow were flashing through his mind again. Only this time he was there as well. 

 

Bernardo broke out into a smile, "You look very tempting." 

 

Willow laughed, "That's the look I was going for actually. The more skin the more food." 

 

Willow turned to Edward, "So, I guess your theory was right. They knew about me before we came to Phoenix. Any ideas why they care that I'm here?" 

 

"Not yet, but Anita's going to help work that angle. She can draw on her connections with Jean-Claude and Richard. We're going to leave the devices on both vehicles for the moment. Now that we know there is a tail they'll be easier to spot." 

 

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I worked on a spell that would enable us to see the unseen. I thought it would make it much easier to fight the demon since it remains invisible most of the time. The only thing is with this you'll see everything supernatural that is invisible." 

 

"How long does it last?" 

 

Willow turned to Anita to answer her question. Anita would probably be the most affected. With her talent as a necromancer instead of feeling spirits she would see them. "Until the words to release are said. I've written it down and am giving a copy to all of you in case you need it." 

 

Edward heard the silent, in case I can't do it. That wasn't going to happen, not if he could help it. What he had felt for Donna was a might have been. What might have happened to his life if he hadn't turned out like he had. He had feelings for Donna in spite of being Edward. His feelings for Willow encompassed both Edward and "Ted". There was a connection with Willow. Like two sides of the same coin. It was close to his feelings for Anita but with Anita he didn't have pictures of naked Anita dancing in front of his eyes like he does with Willow. 

 

Willow approached Anita and looked into her eyes, "You ready?" Anita nodded and took the paper from Willow. Willow silently said the spell and gently rubbed the powder on Anita's eyes. There was a sparkling of lights that floated into Anita's eyes and she blinked rapidly a few times. 

 

"You okay?" 

 

"Yeah. I feel like I see everything clearer." Anita looked down and was able to see her aura. "It worked." 

 

She turned to Bernardo next and handed him the paper. "Ready?" Bernardo just nodded. She repeated words and gently wiped the powder on his eyes. He blinked and looked over at Anita. "What's that glowing around you? There is a tendril that is like a rope." 

 

"That's my aura." 

 

"Huh. Guess it worked." 

 

With a smile she walked over to Edward, "Your turn." She went to hand him the paper but he shook his head no. "Keep the spell. You can take it off when we're done." 

 

Willow looked into his eyes and saw a spark of emotion in the depths. "You sure?" 

 

Edward leaned down to whisper, "I'm sure I will do everything in my power to make sure you are able to take the spell off when it's needed." 

 

Willow smiled, "I never thought otherwise." She gently rubbed the powder on his eyes and then on her own. Repeating the incantation she blinked rapidly at the white swirling lights in her eyes. 

 

When her eyes had cleared she stepped back and saw the auras surrounding the others. Good it worked. She hadn't been sure if she could perform it on herself or if she had to have Anita do her eyes. 

 

Bernardo opened his mouth to say something but Anita elbowed him and shook her head no. They had been able to see the auras or essence of Edward and Willow as she performed her spell on both of them. While they stood together their essences were intertwined. It looked like hers did when she was near either Jean-Claude or Richard. 

 

Anita had suspected that there was a connection between Edward and Willow besides just that they got along well. It was rare that Edward would trust someone to the extent that he trusted Willow on such a short notice. Now she new why and she smiled. This would get interesting. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Willow checked her map again to make sure they were on the right path for the second location of the demon. The first place they had checked was a lair just not the kind of demon they were looking for. They had two more to check besides this one. 

 

Bernardo pulled up to a trailer. "You sure this is the place?" 

 

"Yep, not all demons live in caves, even out here in the middle of the desert." 

 

"I doubt this is where the Balat demon is, Willow." 

 

Willow turned to Edward, "Probably not but they may have seen something." Willow added with a smile as she got out of the car, "Besides it will give the car that's following us time to catch up." 

 

Bernardo, Anita and Edward followed Willow as she approached the trailer. Edward quickly catching up with her, he motioned for Willow to stay behind him as he looked in the window. 

 

Willow peeked over his shoulder, "Clem!" 

 

Clem who had been sitting in a chair quickly stood and looked over his shoulder. Catching sight of Willow in the window he smiled and waved her inside. 

 

"Hey Willow." 

 

Willow gave Clem a welcoming hug. He looked over Willow's shoulder at the others standing around watching the reunion. 

 

Willow noticed Clem's attention behind her, "Oh I'm sorry. Clem, this is 

Anita, Bernardo and Edward." 

 

"Hey everybody. Come in, sit down. I don't really have a lot of room but go ahead and sit wherever you see a spot. Chips? I got chips. Um, I think I may have something to drink, if you want that." 

 

Willow smiled at everybody's reaction to Clem. It ranged from amusement to cold indifference. Edward was good at hiding emotions but Willow could see the humor briefly flicker in his eyes. 

 

"Thanks, Clem. That's very nice of you but actually we were looking for something." 

 

"Oh, okay. What can I do to help?" 

 

"Do you know anything about a Balat demon nearby?" 

 

"Um . . . yeah. Well, you know, I didn't see it or anything. But I've heard that there was one near here not that long ago. I think he was traveling west." 

 

That was going to be where they were headed anyway after this stop. "Thanks, Clem. That helped. So, what brings you to Arizona?" 

 

"Oh you know. House sitting for a relative of mine. He had to go to the East 

Coast for a little while and here I am." 

 

Willow smiled and waved goodbye on the way to Bernardo's SUV. Bernardo waited until everyone was in the car before laughing. "Okay Willow. Where did you ever meet Clem?" 

 

"Back in Sunnydale. He was friends with Spike first and then we all got to know him. He's got a very kind and caring soul." 

 

"You know Spike?" Edward asked. 

 

"Yep, since high school. Of course, our relationship hasn't always been friendly but the last couple of years we've gotten closer." 

 

"I was offered a hit on him three years ago but then I found out that some 

government operation put a chip in his head and that took all the fun out of 

the hunt so I turned it down." 

 

Willow wondered what her life would have been like if she had met Edward then, after Oz had left. Not that she would have traded her time with Tara but it was interesting to think about. 

 

Edward was invading her thoughts more and more lately. She saw the brief flare of desire in his eyes when she had gone downstairs tonight and had felt a tingle in her stomach in response. It had been a while since she had felt these feelings and she wasn't sure if she wanted to yet. 

 

Bernardo turned off the road and drove up a wash. There were overhangs and rocks all around. This was a good place for the demon to be. Edward checked the map to see if they were close to the third circle. 

 

"Looks like it might be just over the ridge. You okay, Willow?" 

 

"Yeah, I'll just get out and walk a little ahead of you." 

 

They had decided that Edward and Anita would stay with Willow and Bernardo would take point and keep watch for the car that was following them. 

 

Edward and Anita followed close behind keeping their eyes peeled for any movement in the shadows. 

 

Willow heard a whisper in the wind, "All alone." She shivered when she heard a licking sound. God, it was just like the Gnarl demon. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She couldn't yell for Edward or Anita because the demon would know there were others just over the ridge and that she had seen it. 

 

"Who's there?" 

 

"Are you frightened to be all alone?" 

 

Willow turned her head to the sound. Out of the shadows stood a demon with pikes over its arms and shoulders. She didn't want to release her knife just yet. It was too far away in case she missed. 

 

"Is there somebody there?" 

 

Edward heard Willow say something. He picked up his pace to a run over the ridge. As he reached the top he saw Willow duck a swipe from the arm of the demon. Shit, he was too far away and Willow was in the way for him to throw. He took off at a dead run. 

 

Willow ducked under the arm of the demon and hit the release in her palm. The knife spun out and hit the demon through the neck. It coughed up blood and went down. She knew she hadn't killed it but at least it was down. 

 

She heard Edward and Anita come racing down the ridge. Willow looked up and saw Edward with a large knife drawn. Anita yelled, "Get down" and threw her knife at the demon. 

 

Her knife caught it in the upper chest and it fell back. Edward was near enough now that he took a swing and was able to decapitate it. Blood and fluid splattered Willow as she tried to jump out of the path of the head. 

 

"Are you alright?" 

 

"Yeah, just need to take a shower and get this gunk off." 

 

Anita kneeled over the body and with her knife cut out its heart and went to burn it. 

 

Edward grabbed the head and put it in the bag he brought. He went back to 

where Willow was rubbing sand on the fluid that had splattered her trying to 

get most of it off. 

 

"We're finished here." 

 

"Aren't you going to skin it? I thought you skinned these when you were finished." 

 

"I think I'll leave this one for the animals to eat. Kind of fitting that it'll be food for others."


	11. Part 11

A couple of days after the Balat demon was killed Anita had what she needed for gifts for the local Ulfric and Lupa. Drawing on her connection with Richard she was able to get an invitation with the local pack. She was hoping that they would have at least heard rumors as to who in the area is interested in a powerful witch. Edward's connections were coming up empty. 

 

Edward pulled up into the parking lot of Shooters where a few people were milling around the entrance. Looking at how the others were dressed Willow replied, "Uh, guys . . . I think we may be overdressed." 

 

Everyone was dressed in leather and not a lot of it. 

 

"I can do a glamour spell and change our clothes if you think it'll help us blend in better." 

 

"That's probably a good idea. When Bernardo and I were at Los Lobos Biker Club in New Mexico the patrons didn't take too kindly to us when it was obvious from our dress that we weren't there for drinks. It turned into a pissing contest and I would rather not deal with that again." 

 

"Edward can you park by the side where there aren't a lot of people to see this?" 

 

Edward pulled the Hummer to the side and parked. They all got out and Willow indicated that they should follow her. She stepped into the shadows of a near by alley and turned to look at Anita. 

 

"You probably will be comfortable still wearing pants." With a wave of her hand she transformed Anita's jeans, top and Nike shoes into leather pants, bustier, jacket and boots. "Can you still access your weapons easily?" 

 

Anita pulled out a gun that was in the back of her pants and covered by the jacket. She also checked her knife sheaths and everything seemed to be okay. "Yep, everything is just great. Thanks, Willow." 

 

Turning to both Edward and Bernardo she made their pants leather and gave them ong sleeve shirts. Looking at them, Willow realized that she had given them an Angelus' look. Oh well, at least it looked good on both of them. It looked REALLY good on Edward. She kind of was getting distracted looking at him. Hmm, he needs to wear leather more often. 

 

Since she wouldn't be fighting she decided to go with a skirt. All her mind could think of was the outfit Buffy made her wear on Halloween. When she looked down she was wearing the wraparound top and leather skirt. Looking up she saw desire in Edward's eyes and knew that her own were probably reflecting the same emotion. 

 

Bernardo broke out into a broad smile, "I think we'll blend in pretty well now." He went to reach for Willow's hand but Edward beat him to it. Edward intertwined his fingers with Willow's. "Is Steven expecting you, Anita?" 

 

"Yeah, he supposedly conducts pard business in a room above the bar. He said he would be here tonight. There wasn't any time scheduled to meet just show up and someone will show take us upstairs." 

 

"Okay, let's go." 

 

They walked through the group that was gathered outside. A few of the men tried to catch Willow's attention but one look from Edward and they turned back to their conversations. 

 

Entering the bar they noticed a few pool tables scattered throughout. Those that weren't playing looked up as they entered. Anita could feel the power rise as they made their way to the bar. The werewolves were warning off unwanted tourists but Anita was there on business so she ignored the implied threat. 

 

The bartender was a tall, handsome African American. The power he exuded said that he was one of the wolves. "What can I do for you?" 

 

"I'm looking for Steven Blade." 

 

"He's not here." The bartender reached one hand below the counter as he continued to wipe the bar. 

 

"Huh, that's funny. He said to meet him here, that he would be conducting 

pard business but that I should come on anyway." 

 

That got the bartender's attention. He looked at each one trying to evaluate the threat. The two men looked like they had killed and wouldn't hesitate to do so again. The women had the same look as the men but they also had power rolling off of them. The redhead had more power than the brunette but they still were powerful. 

 

"What business do you have with Steven?" 

 

Hoping her name would grant a quicker entrance she said, "I'm Anita Blake, I wanted to ask Steven for some information." 

 

"How do I know your Anita? Anyone can say they are. Prove it." 

 

Anita reached into her jacket for ID when there was a click underneath the bar. 

 

"Slowly." 

 

At the sound of the hammer being drawn back, some werewolves gathered behind to encircle the group. Edward had released Willow's hand at the sound of the gun and turned to survey the room. Bernardo and Edward kept their eyes on the crowd as Anita reached inside her jacket. 

 

Guns had been drawn to cover the group. 

 

Anita slowly handed the bartender her ID. He looked at it and then at her. 

"Who are they?" he asked pointing to the others. 

 

"Friends of mine that would like some answers as well."

 

"I know you work with cops, how do I know they aren't cops?" 

 

"I guess, my word on it wouldn't work?" 

 

That brought a smile to the bartender's handsome face. "Fraid not. No guns allowed inside." 

 

Willow spoke up, "Does that go for everyone in the bar?" She was getting tired of having guns pointed at her. Why do people always resort to violence first? 

 

"Everyone that comes in the bar has to check their guns." 

 

Willow knew he meant visitors but that was all she needed to hear. "Okay, just checking." With a sweep of her hand all the guns in the room including the one under the bar were suspended in mid-air and out of reach of everyone. "There, now no one has guns. Can we see Steven, now?" 

 

The patrons just looked at Willow and then up at their guns and then back at 

Willow. 

 

"Impressive" said a voice at the top of the stairs. 

 

Willow looked up and saw a man that could have been Bernardo's brother except for the eyes. He had long thick black hair and a bronze complexion but his eyes were a startling blue. 

 

"Sam, bring Anita and her guests up." 

 

Willow followed Anita up the stairs and turned to enter a room to the left. She felt Edward reach around and place his hand at the small of her back. It was a comforting gesture and she was beginning to like the feel of his hands on her. 

 

When she had changed Edward's clothes into leather she had felt a flare of desire just looking at him. When he held her hand earlier she felt a tingling rise from where their hands were joined and travel throughout her body. She hadn't felt desire in a long time. It was nice to feel again. 

 

Sam showed them to the room and then left to return to the bar. There were a few people sitting in the room besides Steven. They all took seats except 

Anita. She approached Steven and the woman beside him. 

 

"I give honor to the Ulfric and Lupa of the Bitter Water clan."


	12. Part 12

Anita glanced around the room before approaching Steven and the woman beside him. There was an air of excitement that was running through the wolves in the room and Anita could feel it. She hoped things didn't get out of hand. 

 

Turning to the lupa Anita said, "From the lupa of Thronos Rokke Clan I would give honor to the lupa of the Bitter Water Clan." Anita handed the woman a beautiful turquoise and silver necklace. There were three things that were used to give tribute. They were a freshly killed animal or something mystical for the Ulfric and jewelry for the lupa. Willow had graciously agreed to help with the magical gift to Steven. 

 

"As lupa of the Bitter Water Clan I accept the token of tribute." 

 

Steven smiled and nodded for his lupa to take her seat. 

 

Anita motioned for Willow to join her. Edward gave Willow's hand a squeeze before she made her way to the front of the room. They had told Edward and 

Bernardo that Willow would be giving Steven his gift. 

 

Anita's respect for Willow had grown tremendously when she offered to give the tribute and then told Anita what she would do. Willow had said that since they were trying to get information for her she should be the one to give tribute. 

 

"Steven, may I present Willow Rosenberg." 

 

Steven smiled and took Willow's hand. He raised it to his lips in an old-fashioned courtly manner. "It is an honor to meet such a beautiful woman and powerful witch." 

 

Willow blushed under his attention and was glad for the darkness of the room covering it up. "Thank you. It is an honor to meet with the Ulfric of the 

Bitter Water clan. On behalf of Anita I would like to give tribute to the 

Ulfric." 

 

Steven looked at Anita and Willow and then nodded his assent. Willow reached for a nearby glass and rested the knife on a table next to her. Edward's eyes widened and then narrowed as he realized what Willow was going to do. No way would he have let her do this if he had known. 

 

This was a powerful and rare gift. The blood of a witch was something of a delicacy and the blood of a powerful witch was even more so. The excitement in the room rose as Willow pushed her sleeve up. They all knew what she was about to do and the other wolves in the room became even more excited. 

 

Willow hoped the wolves wouldn't turn in their excitement over the gift but she had faith in Steven and his lupa to keep them in line. If not them then definitely Anita, Edward and Bernardo would keep them in line. 

 

"I give honor to the Ulfric of the Bitter Water Clan." Willow laid the knife on her arm just above her wrist and sliced the blade along her flesh. Hoping she wouldn't cut too deep she waited until a thin red line appeared. With a squeeze a small drop fell into the waiting glass. Willow held her arm over the glass as her blood began to flow more freely. 

 

She knew from Angel and Spike that the combinations of her innocence and magical powers made her blood have an intoxicating taste. It was a special gift that she was bestowing on Steven. She just hoped that the darkness that resided in her wasn't transferred along with the blood. 

 

When enough blood had filled the glass, Willow put pressure on the cut until the blood stopped flowing. Picking up the glass Willow turned to Steven, "Please drink, Ulfric." 

 

The wolves became restless when the smell of Willow's blood reached them. Steven turned to look at those shifting in their seats. He looked at each one and even though he didn't say anything he communicated his disappointment in the behavior of his pack. As his eyes met each one, they settled and just gave small whimpering noises. Willow knew the sent of any human blood was a temptation to the wolves but a powerful witch's blood had more of a calling. 

 

Steven turned to Willow and with his eyes never breaking contact with her, he took the glass and brought it to his lips. After the first taste, he closed his eyes in pleasure. The combinations he tasted in her blood were exquisite. Her power and the lightness and darkness he tasted were a heady combination. With a small growl he finished the glass and opened his eyes. 

 

"Thank you, Willow. That gift was far beyond what I was expecting. If any of my pack can be of help to you and your friends at any time besides the answers you seek today you only have to ask." 

 

With Steven's statement the others in the room rose from their seats and nodded their heads to Willow. Motioning Anita and the others to follow him Steven left the room they were in and went down the corridor. 

 

"We can talk more privately in here." 

 

Bernardo and Anita followed him in. Edward held Willow back, "We'll be there in just a minute. I would like to talk to Willow privately for a moment." 

 

Edward reached for Willow's arm and gently rubbed the cut, "You okay?" 

 

She smiled, "Yeah. It hurt a little bit when I first cut but then it kind of numbed out." 

 

"I know that you knew how dangerous that was. We were very lucky that Steven had his pack so under control. Your blood called to them and until Steven settled them with a look the situation could have turned out very differently." 

 

Willow reached out to gently touch Edward's arm, "I knew you might be worried but Anita and I talked it over at great length before she let me do this. I was going to tell you earlier but Anita thought you wouldn't understand how much we need Steven as an ally. I know you consider all werewolves and vampires as monsters, maybe if I hadn't met Oz or Angel I would have the same view. She wasn't sure how objective you could be about the gift." 

 

Edward drew a surprised Willow into his arms, "It wasn't so much that you gave your blood to Steven, it was more that there was no way I could have reached you in time if something had gone wrong." 

 

Willow leaned back to look at Edward. She knew that they were drawing closer but she thought in Edward's case it was more like an itch that needed scratching. No emotions involved. As she looked in his eyes she saw that she had been mistaken. Edward was just as involved as she was becoming. 

 

"We should go inside." 

 

With a half smile Edward agreed and reluctantly let Willow step back. He placed his arm around her waist wanting to keep in contact with her. As they entered Anita asked, "Everything alright?" 

 

Willow answered, "Yeah, we straightened everything out." 

 

Steven indicated for them to take a seat on the couch. "Anita has explained the situation. I wanted to wait until you joined us before answering. There have been rumblings and rumors that a vampire has been on the lookout for a powerful witch. I don't think you specifically but generally a powerful witch. I haven't heard the vampire's name or what they want with a witch. I can run down the rumors and see what I can find out." 

 

Anita said, "Maybe Jean-Claude knows of the rumors. If not maybe he can find out from the Vampire Council." 

 

"I'll also ask Spike and Angel. They may have heard something. They are kind of rogues and out of the Council loop so they may have heard something that the Council wouldn't hear." 

 

"Willow, if it comes to a fight I want you to know that you can count on the 

Bitter Water clan and all our allies for support." 

 

Willow was surprised at the offer, as it was very generous for a virtual stranger to get that kind of support. "Thank you. Hopefully it won't come down to a fight." Even though she knew that it probably would.


	13. Part 13

When they arrived back at Bernardo's house Anita went upstairs to call Jean-Claude. She hoped he would have information about the vampire that was looking for a powerful witch. Or at least be able to get in touch with the Council regarding this matter. Willow was going to wait to call Angel until she found out if Anita got any information. She didn't want to worry her friends until she had to. 

 

Edward followed Willow outside and found her sitting on the ground just looking up at the stars. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. Drawing her head onto his shoulder and gently caressing her side he asked, "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm just not used to being a target. I mean when Buffy and I fight the demons or whatever they're usually after me because I'm either a meal or because I'm with the Slayer. It's been a long time since someone was after me for being me." 

 

Edward placed his hand under Willow's chin and turned her to look at him. When Willow's eyes met his he said, "Willow, I will do everything and anything to keep you safe." Edward promised himself that if he couldn't keep Willow safe he would hunt down all that were involved no matter how long it took and kill them. He had learned all kinds of slow and painful ways to make someone suffer since his girlfriend was killed by a drive-by. 

 

Willow smiled a sad smile and reached up to caress his face, "I know you will." She knew that Edward and her friends would do all they could to keep her safe. She even thought that Bernardo and Anita would keep her safe if not for her sake then for Edward's. 

 

She was determined to not waste any of life's opportunities. Tara's death had taught her to cherish all the moments you might have. Edward made her feel something other than pain, sadness or regret. She thought that after Tara died the part of her soul that had been ripped out would never be replaced but what she was feeling for Edward was beginning to repair her heart. He would never replace Tara and what they had shared just like Tara hadn't replaced Oz. 

 

She had come to realize that the person she loved in her life was the right person for that time of her life. Oz was the best first love, Tara was the best unconditional love and Edward is the best for the Willow she had become. 

 

Willow moved her hands from the side of Edward's face to entangle them in his hair. Bringing his face down toward hers Willow gently nipped his lower lip before gently placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss started out as a gentle meeting of lips but it soon changed to a passionate reflection of their feelings for one another. 

 

A noise brought Edward's head up and he looked around with narrowed eyes. He saw Bernardo just turning around to go back into the house. Their eyes met and Bernardo smiled sheepishly. He mouthed he was sorry and went back inside. 

Edward leaned down and nipped at Willow's ear. "I think we should move this inside before I get too carried away." 

 

Willow stood up and with a smile held her hand out to Edward. Taking her hand he stood up and followed her inside. He hoped this wasn't an 'I'm in danger and I want to feel alive' thing. For the first time in a long time Edward was starting to really have feelings for someone. He had come to realize that Willow was his weakness and a weakness that his enemies could exploit. He knew like Anita, Willow could take care of herself and like Anita it would hurt if he lost her. But unlike Anita, Willow had the power to hurt Edward and he was a little wary of that power. It had been a very long time since he allowed anyone to have that kind of power over him. He knew that Willow wouldn't abuse it and since everyone had a weakness he was glad his was Willow. 

 

As they came inside they saw Bernardo and Anita quietly talking. With a sigh Willow realized that real life was going to intrude on their moment. Stopping in the doorway Edward pulled Willow to stand in front of him. Partly to hide his body's reaction to her nearness from the others and partly to use it as an excuse to hold her close while they learned what Anita had found out. 

 

Anita looked up when she heard them enter the room. With a smile she noticed how Edward was holding Willow close. She knew that after seeing their auras intertwine that it would be interesting to see Edward finally admit to his feelings or that he even had feelings. She was glad that he was comfortable enough with her and Bernardo to show them. Anita could tell that this wasn't a Ted act that he genuinely cared for Willow. As much as she hadn't trusted Willow when they met she had grudgingly earned her respect and Anita could honestly say that she liked her. She felt that Willow was a better partner for Edward than Donna. With her experience with Jean-Claude and Richard she knew that it was best that the partner know you warts and all. Edward hadn't wanted that with Donna and she has happy to see that he did have it with Willow. Anita also had to admit to a little jealousy. Not that she had romantic feelings for Edward but that after not even a month Willow had learned as much of Edward as she had in the five years that she knew him. 

 

"Did Jean-Claude have any information?" 

 

"Just the same rumors that Steven heard. He's going to check with the 

Council tonight and let me know if they have anything." 

 

A thought suddenly struck Willow, "I could ask the local covens. I'm sure that they would have heard about someone wanting a powerful witch. Tomorrow I'll go back to the magic shop and find out where the covens are and who I should talk to." 

 

Edward had smiled and pulled her a little closer when she had said tomorrow. For an instant Willow closed her eyes when she felt Edward pressing into her back. She opened her eyes and smiled when she heard Edward tell the others that they would see them in the morning. 

 

Edward intertwined his fingers with Willow's as he led her up the stairs. As they reached the top Edward pulled her into an embrace and leaning down for a kiss he asked, "Which would you feel more comfortable in, your room or mine?" 

 

Normally he would take a woman to her place so he could leave when he wanted. Asking Willow if she wanted to go to his room was his way of telling her that he wasn't going to leave when they were finished. 

 

Willow looked into his blue eyes that had grown darker with passion. She knew what Edward was asking and telling her. If she responded his room he would wonder if she was going to leave and if she said hers he might think she didn't believe him. So she compromised, "Yours, but let me get something to wear for tomorrow." She leaned in to nip his lower lip before entering her room. 

 

Edward watched her from the doorway as she grabbed the first outfit that she could find. She turned and saw him watching her with a serious look. Raising an eyebrow at him, "What?" 

 

Stepping into her room and taking her face in his hands, "I want you to know that I realize that this is a big step for you especially since your lover's death. Are you sure?" 

 

With a trembling smile she answered, "When Tara died I thought I would never feel like this again. I will always love her but the person I am now is not the person I was then." Lifting a hand to gently caress his face, "I am very sure I'm ready to take this step." 

 

Edward closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Reaching for her hand he led her back to his room. He took her clothes from her and laid them on a chair. 

 

Having made the decision to give in to the feelings that were developing between them Willow and Edward couldn't get together quick enough. Willow reached for Edward's shirt and began unbuttoning it. As she pushed the fabric out of the way her lips followed the path of her fingers. Edward let his head fall back and gave in to the sensations that Willow's lips were creating. Willow stepped back and looked at him. He was like a huge jungle cat. Sleek and all muscle. 

 

Edward opened his eyes, "My turn." Reaching out he slowly lift Willow's shirt and tossed it to the side. He slowly kissed his way down from her jaw line to her shoulder. Caressing her shoulders and nudging her strap out of the way he reached up and unclasped the front closure. Looking at her he breathed, "Beautiful. Ever since you joked about dancing naked under the full moon I've had visions of you in my mind. But nothing compares to what you really look like." 

 

"Maybe I'll let you help me with some of my spells that call for being 

skyclad." 

 

With a sensuous smile he asked, "Isn't it true that the Lord and Lady have a special ceremony on Beltane?" 

 

Reaching out to caress his stomach before helping him step out of his pants. Willow gave a little half smile as she looked at him, "Oh I think you would make a very good Lord for the ceremony." 

 

Looking at Willow as she stepped out of her skirt he answered, "And I think you would make a very good Lady to my Lord for the ceremony." He reached for Willow and turned her so that her back was to the bed. Without breaking their kiss he walked her back until the back of her knees hit the bed. Gently lowering her he followed and covered her body with his. 

 

Their hands and lips explored each other learning everything that new lovers learn. Edward thought that he could get addicted to the little sounds that Willow made whenever he hit just the right spot. Willow loved the moans that she could elicit from Edward when she hit just the right spot. Looking up into his eyes she whispered, "Edward, please."


	14. Part 14

Edward awoke to the sensation of a soft body curled around him. He softly raised his hand and caressed Willow's back. Not wanting to wake her but he couldn't seem to keep his hands from touching her. He thought about the events in the past month that had brought Willow into his life. He silently thanked the fates or whoever was responsible for having their paths cross when they did. 

 

Willow smiled as she woke to the sensation of Edward caressing her back. She wasn't sure if this was going to be an awkward morning after. She didn't have any experience with having a lover that she wasn't friends with first. 

Especially a lover that kept their emotions very carefully hidden. She leaned her head back so she could see his face, "Morning." 

 

With a smile Edward leaned down for a kiss, "Morning. I could get used to waking up like this." 

 

Willow's face broke out in a broad smile. Yippee, no awkward morning after and it also looked like no regrets either. She tightened her hold on him and curled closer. "Mmm, me too." 

 

They quietly lay in each other's arms until Willow heard Bernardo and Anita make their way downstairs. Gently disentangling herself from Edward's arms Willow said, "Guess we should find out if Anita learned anything last night." 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow and Edward made their way downstairs to find Bernardo and Anita already quietly discussing what she found out. 

 

"I take it the Council had information on who was hunting for a witch?" 

Edward asked. 

 

"They think it's an ancient rogue vampire named Amanka. Jean-Claude hasn't ever met her or even knows anyone who has but he says she's ancient and very powerful. He thinks she is from the time of the pharaohs." 

 

"Does she want Willow or would any powerful witch do?" 

 

With a sad look in her eyes Anita turned to Willow, "I'm sorry, Willow but it seems it's you she's after." 

 

Willow sat when she heard that and reached for Edward's hand, "It's because of last spring isn't it?" 

 

"Last spring?" 

 

Oh god, Edward hadn't told them. "You need to understand that Tara's murder changed me. I was beyond vengeance and beyond thinking when I went after Tara's killers. I just felt and all I felt was blinding pain. I wanted that pain to end. If that meant the world ended as well so be it." 

 

Anita sat shocked and hoped her face didn't betray her feelings. She knew that Willow was powerful but she had no idea she was powerful enough to end the world as well. She had heard rumors of someone trying to do that. She guessed she should have given more credence to the rumors than she had. "Are you saying that you tried to end our existence?" 

 

Willow winced. "I began the ritual but it never went far. Mostly thanks to my best friend Xander than anything to do with me or my feelings." Willow watched the expressions on Bernardo and Anita's faces. God would she forever see fear in people's faces. It had been quickly covered up but it was there just the same. 

 

Under the table Edward squeezed her hand and gently caressed her leg. He wouldn't let anything happen to Willow even if it meant going against Anita and Bernardo he would. He purposely hadn't told Anita since it hadn't been his story to tell but also because she sometimes had a black and white outlook on life. He watched Anita carefully. He knew she had been shocked and scared but she had covered it up quickly. 

 

He didn't think Bernardo would have a problem with what Willow had done. 

Like Edward he hadn't used his moral compass in quite some time. He looked over at Bernardo and saw that he had quickly masked whatever he had felt at Willow's confession. 

 

With a quieter voice Willow asked, "What does Amanka want with me?" 

 

"The Council isn't quite sure but thinks it has to do with an ancient ritual where the heart of a powerful witch can bring immortality. Nothing will be able to kill or harm the vampire." 

 

"Well if that's the case why Willow?" 

 

"I think that the ritual she did may be why. I hadn't realized that Willow was the one the rumors from last spring were about." Turning to Willow she asked, "The ritual that you did, did you invoke the name of Prosperexa?" 

 

Willow closed her eyes. She knew that with magic what you do comes back to you times three. That is why most spells end in "and harm it none". It seems that particular Wiccan rule was coming to bite her on the butt. "Yes." 

 

Anita hesitated. She had begun to like Willow and even though what she had found out this morning had shocked her it hadn't changed her opinion of her and she really didn't want to hurt her. "The council thinks your blood will also call Prosperexa forth. When you invoked her name the ritual began even though you stopped it. Your blood will continue the ritual and bring her forth." 

 

Willow got up and began to pace. God, was that why Giles and the coven hadn't killed her. Not out of feelings for her but out of fear of bringing Prosperexa forth? She prayed that wasn't the reason Giles hadn't killed her. She wasn't sure if she could take that blow. The coven hadn't known her so if that was their reason she could live with it. But Giles, she hoped the only reason she was still alive wasn't because of the greater good. 

 

Edward watched as Willow paced and then stopped. She seemed to come to a decision and draw herself up. She turned back to the others sitting at the table, "Okay how do we fight this vampire?" 

 

She was also going to find out from Giles what he knew about the ritual and if there was a way to stop it. She couldn't take the chance that her blood spilling could still bring her forth. But she wanted to speak to Giles face to face. She wanted to she his facial reaction to her questions about Prosperexa. It was the only way she would face the suspicion of Giles only keeping her alive for the greater good. Even if it turned out that was the reason. Better to know than to always wonder. 

 

When Edward didn't think Willow could impress him anymore she did something like that. Watching her draw herself up and face the danger she was in was amazing to watch. He stood up and took her in his arms. 

 

"Well you have the service of one highly trained killer and hunter to find her and stop her." 

 

Bernardo stood up and walked over to where Edward was holding Willow. He placed his hands on her shoulders. 

 

"Actually she has two highly trained killers willing to help." 

 

Willow closed her eyes. This was more than she deserved and she hoped she didn't get them all killed when Amanka came after her. 

 

Anita slowly rose and put her hand on Willow's shoulder, "make that three." 

 

Willow thought over what Anita had said. Pulling out of Edward's arms she asked Anita, "You don't think that Amanka would take a different powerful witch's heart to become immortal and then come after me for the ritual do you?" 

 

She could see from their faces they hadn't even thought of that. Shit, why did her brain always have to be working? 

 

~~~~~ 

 

In LA Cordelia yelled for Angel. As he heard Cordelia yell his name he came quickly out of his office and into the lobby where he saw that she was hovering over just above the floor. "What is it? Another vision?" 

 

"Oh god, Angel. It's Willow. Very big, very ancient evil." 

 

 

A few miles away Buffy's scream filled the quiet night, "WILLOW!"


	15. Part 15

Buffy had frantically called Giles in England the next morning to relate the dream/vision that she had experienced. She hadn't been able to get in touch with him so she left many messages with his housekeeper. So she and Xander were doing the one thing they both hated to do . . . waiting. They were giving Giles and Willow twenty-four hours before leaving and going to Phoenix after Willow. 

 

The dream had been horrible. She had seen a woman with long black hair and a lot of kohl around the eyes like in those Mummy movies. She was walking around a tied up Willow talking about destiny. The woman had been a vampire but a different kind than what she was used to seeing. There hadn't been any ridges or yellow demon eyes. Just a human face with elongated fangs. 

 

The vampire hadn't attacked Willow with her fangs but she had a ceremonial dagger and had slit Willow's throat before Edward could fire a shot. With the blood draining out of Willow's throat the building began to shake and the ground split like when the Hellmouth opened and the Master walked free. A female form with cloven hooves and snake like hair rose out of the ground. Just remembering the evil that she felt from both those creatures sent her senses reeling. They both radiated more evil than the Master had. 

 

The sound of the phone ringing brought Buffy out of her thoughts. Racing for 

it she prayed it was either Giles or Willow. 

 

"Willow?" 

 

"Buffy? It's Angel. Willow's not there?" 

 

"Angel? No, Willow left on a trip. I thought you were her returning my phone call. What's up?" 

 

"Is everything okay? Cordy had a vision that involved Willow and a very ancient evil." 

 

"Oh god, I had a dream last night about a female vampire that slit her throat and a Hell demon like I've never seen came out of the ground where Willow's blood had spilled. I have calls into Willow and Giles but so far no answer." 

 

"If you hear from her or Giles please let me know. Cordelia couldn't tell from the vision when this was supposed to happen. As soon as the sun sets we're coming to Sunnydale but if you hear from Willow or Giles before that, call. We won't let anything happen to Willow, Buffy." 

 

Damn straight she thought. "I will, Angel and thanks." 

~~~~ 

 

Edward, Bernardo, Anita and Willow went their separate ways to see what they could find out about covens in the area and Amanka. Anita hadn't told the others but she heard an underlying feeling of fear in Jean-Claude's voice when he had talked about Amanka. Very few things made Jean-Claude feel fear and if Amanka did that, they were up against a very powerful enemy. 

 

Edward drove Willow to the local magic supply shop to find out who the area leaders of the Wiccan community were and hopefully set up a meeting. Willow was anxious to warn other powerful witches that they might be in danger as well. Willow didn't want to take the chance that Amanka might go after another witch before coming for her. 

 

A woman with long auburn hair turned at the sound of the bell. 

 

"Blessed be." 

 

"Blessed be. I'm new to the area and I was hoping to find out about any local covens." 

 

A noise from the back drew everyone's attention. "Mary, bring your visitors back here please." 

 

Mary's eyes widened. Margaret had been delivering some of her special herbal lotions and soaps to the store. She was a known hermit who very rarely ventured out but she was still well respected in the Wiccan community. Mary never knew of an instance where Margaret would willingly seek out and talk to a stranger. 

Mary escorted Willow and Edward to the back where Margaret was waiting. 

 

Willow smiled when she saw the elderly woman that had been attached to the voice. She was the epitome of a wise one. Willow felt her power and was reminded of the head of the coven that Giles took her to. 

 

When the strangers entered the room Margaret felt the young one's power even more. This was the one that she had felt days ago. She reached for her hands and when their palms touched she was struck by a myriad of images. 

 

"You have much power. But I see your power has brought you as much pain as it has pleasure. Others have noticed your power as well. Some seek to use it for evil and some seek to use it for good. There is a powerful one that is waiting and watching. She waits in anticipation of her freedom. But she won't wait long, she grows impatient." 

 

The woman's words sent chills up Willow's spine. Was the impatient one Amanka or Prosperexa? Either one wasn't very good. 

 

"That's why I came here. I wanted to warn others about the truth to the rumors of an ancient one that seeks the heart of a powerful witch." 

 

"There is no one more powerful than you child. If the rumors are true it is you she seeks." 

 

Willow smiled gently at her, "I'm afraid she's after me anyway for a different ritual. I was worried that the witches here would feel my power and assume they're safe. She needs me to perform the second ritual but she doesn't necessarily need my heart." 

 

"I will warn the others to be prepared for anything." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Edward and Willow returned to his Hummer. Edward leaned down and did a sweep of any tracking devices that might have been put on the car while they were inside. Edward and the others had decided to get rid of the devices so they were no longer being tracked. They didn't want the others to know their moves. 

 

While Edward was doing that she thought she would call Bernardo to see what he had found out. Pulling out her cell she realized she had never turned it on. 

Checking her messages she saw she had about ten messages from Buffy. Her voice sounded worse after each message. Something must be terribly wrong for Buffy to sound that panicked at not being able to reach her. 

 

Biting her lip nervously she waited for Buffy to pick up. 

 

"Willow?" 

 

"Buffy? Sorry I didn't realize I hadn't turned on my phone. Is everything okay? You sounded really upset." 

 

"Oh god, Willow. Are you all right? I was worried when I couldn't get in touch with you." 

 

"I'm okay. I think I may need to use that crutch that we talked about when I left though." 

 

"Willow you have to be very careful. I had a dream that a very ancient, very evil vampire was after you." 

 

"Her name is Amanka." 

 

"God, Wills. She was using you in a ceremony and then this creature rose out of the ground. I called Giles. He seemed to know who it was. I think he went into Watcher mode cause he got very serious and said he'd be on the next flight over." 

 

"It's Prosperexa, Buffy." 

 

"Who's that?" There was silence but before Willow could answer Buffy said, "Oh, OH! As soon as Giles gets here we're coming to Phoenix. Cordy also had a vision about it. Angel and the others are meeting us tonight. We'll all be there as soon as we can, Willow. Just be very careful, okay?" 

 

"I will. Don't worry so much, I'm in good hands. Edward is with me all the time." 

 

Buffy heard a note in Willow's voice. Hmm, they seem to have gotten closer. She still wasn't sure about Edward but she couldn't shake the image in her dream of Edward's look of anguish when Willow's throat was cut. 

 

"You know we'll worry about you anyway. See you in a couple of days." 

 

"Everything all right?" 

 

Willow leaned back into Edward's embrace. She hadn't even been aware that he had come up behind her. She told him about Buffy's dream. 

 

"Cordy also had a vision." 

 

Edward frowned. She had said that like it was very important. 

 

"Who's Cordy and why would does Cordy's vision bother you more than Buffy's dream? 

 

"Cordelia is a seer for the Powers that Be. It's the fact that the Powers sent her a vision about me that has me worried. I mean they didn't send Buffy a dream or Cordy a vision last spring. Why now?"


	16. Part 16

Edward watched Willow as she paced the length of the room and bit her lip while alternately looking at her watch and out the window. He had tried to reassure her that everything would be all right with her friends but nothing he said seemed to penetrate her worried mind. Sure, he hadn't gotten along that great with Buffy while in Sunnydale and true he wasn't sure how he would react to Angel but for Willow he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

 

Time seemed to have flown for Willow since Buffy had called and informed her that she and the others would be arriving by nightfall. 

 

Angel had left the agency in Gunn and Fred's capable hands. If anything major came up he had confidence that they could handle it. Giles had arrived from England the day before so Buffy had gathered the two gangs together and they all headed for Phoenix and Willow. 

 

"You know your pacing isn't going get them here any faster." 

 

Willow turned to Bernardo who was standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. 

 

Willow grinned sheepishly, "actually I was hoping the faster I paced the slower they would be." 

 

Edward frowned at that comment. "Why slower? I thought you wanted their help." 

 

"Oh I do. It's just that I haven't seen or talked to Angel or Cordy since my rampage last spring. I'm just nervous about facing them. I understand when I see the fear in people's eyes but when it is someone that once considered me a friend, it still rips a little of my soul." 

 

Anita joined in the conversation, "Well, Angelus certainly can't judge you too harshly with all that he has done in his past." 

 

Willow smiled sadly, "That was the demon. When Angel tried to end the world, he did it while he was soulless. Me on the other hand, I was all soul having." 

 

"I wasn't talking about Acathala, I was talking about what he did last spring himself." 

 

Willow looked at Anita quizzically, "I don't understand. What did Angel do last spring? I know he got his son back and there were problems but I don't know of any major badness." 

 

"Jean-Claude said the Council was very upset with him because he called on very dark magicks when he tried to get his son back. With the times three law of magick the Council is afraid something very big and very evil will be looking for Angel soon." 

 

"But, he was trying to get his son back from a demon dimension in hell, it was done with good intentions." 

 

Edward was determined that if Angel or any of the others that came caused Willow even a little distress he would kick them out. She would go through enough with Prosperexa and Amanka, she didn't need to worry about any supposed friends. 

"Besides" Bernardo said, "If they feared you they wouldn't have driven all the way from LA to help you. Sounds like they still care very much about what happens to you." 

 

Willow sighed, "I think Angel and Cordy care about what happens to the old Willow. I'm not sure if they will once they see the new me." 

 

Willow was also worried about the reaction that Buffy and Anita will have toward each other. Willow dreaded Anita acting toward Buffy as she had with her. 

Granted their meeting was a misunderstanding and Buffy's meeting will probably be professional jealousy on both sides. Willow was just beginning to warm up to Anita but if it came to a choice between the two, Buffy would win hands down. Willow just hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

 

Willow was startled out of her thoughts by the knock on the door. Edward moved to Willow's side and placed his hand on the small of her back. He wanted her to know that he was there for her should she need his support. With a smile of thanks Willow looked up at Edward and then back to the door. 

 

Xander was the first through the door. Looking over to where Willow was standing, he narrowed his eyes at the blond with his hand proprietarily on Willow's back. Xander's eyes moved from Edward to Willow and he broke out into a goofy grin. "Willow!" 

 

Willow smiled and moved into Xander's embrace. Hugging him tightly, she realized how much she missed him. 

 

Buffy hit Xander on the shoulder, "Hey, my turn." 

 

Xander stepped back enough for Buffy to pull Willow into her arms and then he embraced them both. "Group hug!" 

 

Willow eased out of Xander and Buffy's embrace. She saw that Giles, Angel and Cordy were standing off to the side. Buffy gave Willow's hand a squeeze. 

 

She knew that this meeting with Angel and Cordy was going to be awkward for Willow. Willow gave Buffy a smile and with determined resignation she walked over to the others. 

 

Edward watched as Willow pulled herself out of her friends' embrace. He wasn't going to let her greet the others without the others knowing that he would protect her from emotional harm as well as physical harm. 

 

He walked up behind Willow before she got to them. Placing one hand on her shoulder and with his other hand he reached around her shoulder toward Angel. "You must be Angel, I'm Edward." 

 

Angel shook Edward's hand and acknowledged the silent message that he sent. With a smile he pulled Willow into his arms, "We won't let anything happen to you, Willow." 

 

Cordelia moved to Angel and Willow's side, "Damn straight!" 

 

Willow looked up into Angel and Cordelia's eyes and was glad to see not a trace of fear there. She smiled at both of them. 

 

"Thanks for coming, guys." 

 

Giles cleared his throat and Willow turned at the sound. Willow smiled at the man who had become a father to her. With tears in her eyes she was enfolded in Giles' loving arms. 

 

Willow closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma that was Giles. 

 

This was home. 

 

Giles had the uncanny ability to make world ending apocalypse not seem so bad when he was near. "I missed you, Giles." 

 

With a little half smile and a slight tightening of his arms Giles answered, "I missed you, too." 

 

Pulling back and reaching for Edward's hand Willow said, "You've already met Angel and Buffy. This is Giles, Cordelia, and Xander." 

 

Edward nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

 

Willow turned to Anita and Buffy and with a sense of foreboding said, "Buffy, this is Anita Blake." 

 

Willow had told Buffy that the Vampire Executioner was there and Buffy had been both looking forward to and slightly dreading meeting her. 

 

Bernardo watched the two women size the other one up. He said the first thing that came to mind, "Huh, must be a genetic trait that you have to be small to be a Vampire hunter." 

 

Xander laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. 

 

Both Buffy and Anita looked over at the two men and glared. The two men raised their hands placatingly and gave twin sheepish grins. 

 

"Slayer, huh?" 

 

"Executioner, huh?" 

 

Buffy didn't like Anita on sight. There was something about her that just rubbed her the wrong way. She oozed confidence and danger with her don't fuck with me look. Anita seemed too close to Faith for comfort. 

 

Hoping to break the tension that was building in the room, Bernardo said, "Come on, I'll show you where you all can put your stuff." 

 

Anita watched as Willow went with the others up the stairs. When they were out of earshot Anita snorted and turned to Edward, "Probably uses stakes and crossbows on vampires and wouldn't know an Uzi if it bit her on the butt. Only for you, Edward would I work with the Slayer." 

 

Looking Anita in the eye he responded, "Only for Willow would I work with Buffy and Angel."


	17. Part 17

Willow found Giles in the living room looking over a few books. 

 

"Hey, Giles." 

 

"Good morning, Willow." 

 

With a sad half smile Willow said, "So I guess the 'and harm it none' rule has come to bite me on the ass. Giles, if I ask you something will you give me an honest answer?" 

 

Giles closed the book and looked at Willow, "Always." 

 

"Am I alive because of the Greater Good?" 

 

Giles furrowed his forehead, "I don't think I quite understand." 

 

"Anita learned from the Vampire Council that my blood would still bring forth Prosperexa. I just want to know that the reason you and the coven didn't kill me was because of the greater good." Continuing quickly before Giles can answer, "Not that I blame the coven, I fully expected to be sentenced to death for what I did." 

 

Giles reached for Willow's hands, "I should have told you this when you first came to me but I didn't want it hanging over your recovery. The coven did make the recommendation to sentence you to death when we first heard what happened in Sunnydale. But I convinced them to let me try to help you. That was when they gave me their power and I came back to Sunnydale. I argued again, after you called Prosperexa forth, to let me try and rehabilitate you at my estate with their help. They agreed. When it was discovered that your calling Prosperexa forth could not be undone they decided that instead of sentencing you to death, if the rehabilitation didn't work, they would strip you of your powers. With your connection to your powers that punishment would have probably slowly driven you insane." 

 

Willow was somewhat relieved that Giles hadn't kept her alive out of duty. Not that she liked the idea that the coven might have driven her insane if the rehabilitation hadn't worked. She hadn't wanted to think that her and Giles' relationship had been destroyed by her actions and that his feeling for her was all a mask. With a smile Willow squeezed Giles' hand. "Thanks." 

 

Edward quietly slipped into the living room. He had been standing just outside the doorway having come down in search of Willow and he had waited until Willow and Giles finished their conversation. 

 

"Good morning. Have you learned anything about Amanka or Prosperexa?" 

 

"I looked through the Watcher's Chronicles and found very little with regard to Amanka. But the ritual that she wants to perform with the witch's heart was mentioned. She will become immortal with one exception. She can still be killed by decapitation." 

 

"Ohh, just like Highlander." Xander joined in the conversation. 

 

Giles ignored him, "So if she does go after another powerful witch and then you, she can still be stopped." 

 

"What about the Prosperexa ritual? Do I have to be in fear of dropping blood or dieing for the rest of my life?" 

 

"No, but the spell that will end it must take place on the full moon closest to the Winter Solstice which is a few months away. The ingredients for the spell are simple enough to find." 

 

Cordelia entered the room, "not to be negative or anything but what happens if she is called forth. Can we defeat her?" 

 

"Do you know the legend of Medusa?" 

 

"You mean the lady with snake hair that with one look turned you to stone?" 

 

"The legend grew out of Prosperexa. We have to be extremely careful if she is called forth. She will be very difficult to kill because we can't look at her." 

 

"How are we supposed to destroy her if we can't look at her?" 

 

"That'll be my job." Buffy said as she came down the stairs. 

 

"Figures." Anita mumbled, "The Chosen One must do it all." 

 

Buffy narrowed her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what Anita said but she was sure it wasn't complimentary. 

 

"It's my calling to fight the forces of darkness." She said through gritted teeth at Anita. Turning back to Willow she continued, "Remember when Tara did that spell so we wouldn't see any demons, I was able to fight them and I killed the Gnarl demon without seeing him. I can do this, Willow." 

 

Reaching over to give Buffy's hands a squeeze, "I know you can." 

 

"Sounds like those demons were invisible, not that you couldn't look at them but they were invisible to the eyes. How do you expect to fight something you can't look at, go in with a blindfold?" 

 

Seeing Buffy's face Anita started laughing, "You were, you were going to go in wearing a blind fold." 

 

Buffy was fantasizing about killing Anita slowly before she calmed down enough to answer her, "Well I guess I could go in with guns blazing and hope for the best but wait that's your style." 

 

Bernardo interrupted, "Okay I like a cat fight as much as the next guy but unless mud and thongs are involved I think we need to stick to the problem. How are we to fight Prosperexa if she is called forth?" 

 

"IF we get close enough to her . . ." 

 

Edward interrupted Giles, "You keep saying if we get close enough. Why can't we just use a rifle with a scope and blow her brains out from a distance?" 

 

"Well, that would work if you didn't look through the scope or down the barrel of the rifle. You don't have to look Prosperexa in the eye you can't look at her period. If you look at her arm or leg or even the snakes on her head it will kill you." 

 

"Even vampires?" Angel added from the doorway being careful to avoid the patches of sunlight leaking through the curtains. 

 

"She can't kill creatures of supernatural origin but she can kill vampires and wereanimals since they have a human body. That is why I think Amanka wants to do the immortality ritual before bringing her forth. She doesn't want to chance being killed by her." 

 

"Why do you think she wants to bring her forth in the first place? I mean what's the point if everyone dies?" 

 

Willow sheepishly replies, "That was kind of my point when I began the ritual." 

Xander smiled at Willow, "No I meant for Amanka. If it kills vampires why would a vampire want to bring it forth?" 

 

"There are rumors among the Watcher's Council that Amanka wants to build an army of Golems to rule over the demons." 

 

"Golems?" 

 

"A human like creature created out of soil and endowed with superhuman abilities." 

 

"Great, just great. So IF we get close enough how do we kill Prosperexa?" 

 

Willow's eyes lit up, "Giles, I have a great idea! What if we created a Golem, couldn't that kill her? I mean can we control it or are they automatically evil?" 

 

"Oh no, Golems are a reflection of whoever created it." Thoughtfully Giles considered Willow's suggestion. "I think that just might work. The ingredients are easy enough to get and even a person with limited magical abilities can create one. So if worse comes to worse and Prosperexa is called forth we can defeat her using a Golem. We can combine Edward's idea of a sniper with a Golem. Great idea, Willow." 

 

"Glad I could help since it's kind of my fault we're in this mess to begin with." 

 

Edward turned to Willow when she spoke and noticed that she had turned pale and began to sway on her feet. "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I think I need to sit down though. Did you feel that Giles?" 

 

"I didn't feel anything I'm afraid." 

 

"I felt some major magick being pulled from the earth. God I hope Amanka didn't perform the immortality ritual already." 

 

"Is there any way to find out?" 

 

"Well we can inquire with the covens to see if anyone is missing." 

 

Just then the phone rang and Bernardo went to answer it. 

 

"Okay." 

 

"Yeah I'll tell her." 

 

"Thanks for calling Steven. We'll definitely need your help, we'll be in touch." 

He hung up the phone and turned to the others that were listening to his side of the conversation. 

 

"That was Steven Blade. Someone in his pard just heard that a witch is missing from a suburb of Phoenix and the rumor is that Amanka took her. He also wanted me to remind you, Willow that if you need him or any of his pack you have only to ask." 

 

"It's begun."


	18. Part 18

Amanka paced back and forth in front of the body of the witch that was now just lying lifeless on the table. Both the fear the witch had displayed and the power of her heart's blood had been intoxicating. As soon as the ritual had been complete, Amanka felt the power coursing through her body. It had been thousands of years since she had felt this powerful. This powerful feeling of true immortality made her feel invincible and godlike. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and just felt the power. 

 

"Mistress." 

 

Amanka turned and raised an eyebrow at the trembling minion before her. 

"So sorry to interrupt you, Mistress." 

 

"Yes, yes what is it?" 

 

"It's time." 

 

Excitement traveled down her spine. It was truly beginning. All that she had planned was finally coming together. As soon as she felt the power of the witch that had called Prosperexa, she knew her destiny was soon to be fulfilled. All those years ago her father had called her a worthless female and had ignored her in favor of her brother. "Well look at me now, father. Who is the immortal pharaoh now?" 

 

Amanka followed the minion down the stairs and outside to where her other followers were making preparations for the rising. 

 

She saw five robed figures standing in a circle next to what looked like a bog. It wasn't until you got closer that you felt the powerful magic that emanated from it and the figures. 

 

Seeing their mistress' nod the robed figures began to chant, "Nolum, ishcobar, noctum, Golem." 

 

The chanting grew louder and an unnatural wind began to blow. A blue light appeared just above the wet ground and with the chanting began to glow brighter. 

With voices raised, the figures lifted their hands to the heavens and chanted one final time, "NOLUM, ISHCOBAR, NOCTUM, GOLEM." 

 

The ground began to shake and finally a hand rose out of the bog. 

 

Amanka's eyes grew wide with anticipation when she saw the first begin to rise out of the mud. 

 

Here was to be the beginning of her supernatural army. After bringing Prosperexa and hell on earth she will rule over this new demon realm with the Golems. A slow smile spread across her face as she watched as one by one the Golems rose out of the bog. 

 

The first stage had begun. Amanka slowly approached the Golems. The creatures were gray in color and had the consistency of drying mud. Before the night was over there would be sixty creatures. It was enough to begin her assault on the powerful one but she would need more for the battle. 

 

Her sources told her that she was well protected by humans and that she also held the favor of Angelus. She would be very difficult to lure away but it could be done. She was needed to bring Prosperexa forth and Amanka was determined that she would come into this realm. 

 

~~~ 

 

Four cries filled the night air. 

 

Angel's vampiric speed let him reach Cordelia before her unconscious body hit the ground. 

 

Bernardo heard Anita's yell and was close enough to catch her before she struck her head. 

 

Buffy's Slayer training had her reaching Giles as his eyes rolled up in his head and before his limp body fell. 

 

Xander and Edward both yelled Willow's name as she fell and began to twitch on the ground. Each held her down as her body contorted in pain. 

 

Edward watched helplessly as Willow's back arched and her unseeing eyes glazed over with pain. He desperately wanted something to kill. Anything to kill at this point would be good. He silently vowed that he would be the one to kill Amanka ... slowly. He knew the only way to kill her was decapitation but that didn't mean he couldn't torture her slowly before he cut off her head. 

 

Visions of the tortures that he knew and reveled in danced in his head as he tried to give what little comfort he could to Willow. 

 

Cordelia was the first to recover. She looked up at Angel and with a trembling smile said. "I'm okay. The PTB decided to give me a whammy of a vision." Looking around she saw Willow and quickly scrambled out of Angel's arms and ran to her side. 

 

Cordelia's cry of "Willow" brought Anita and Giles back to consciousness. 

 

Buffy pulled Giles into a hug, "I'm getting too old for you to scare me like this. What happened?" 

 

Giles rubbed his temples and looked over at Willow who was no longer convulsing but still staring with glazed eyes. 

 

"I felt the magick that time. Whatever just happened was very powerful." 

 

Willow gave a gasp and sat upright, blinking several times. Edward pulled her into his arms and feeling her tremble softly stroked her hair. 

 

Xander gently stroked her back and then left her in Edward's capable hands. He quietly went to the couch and slowly sank down afraid that his legs wouldn't hold him much longer. He had never been that scared. He had helplessly watched as his best friend had convulsed in pain and he silently vowed that he would kill that vampire or die trying. 

 

Cordelia sank down next to Willow and Edward. She gently touched Willow's shoulder, "I saw Amanka and her army of Golems. There were close to a hundred and she was making more. She's coming for you and soon, Willow." 

 

Willow nodded but didn't move from Edward's arms. "I felt the Earth scream in pain when the Golems were given the sacred breath of life. God, it was like someone was shredding my skin layer by layer." She turned to Giles with a half smile. "When you said everything was connected you weren't kidding." 

 

Anita was pale as she shakily stood and sat in a nearby chair. 

 

Willow looked over at her in concern. "Anita, are you alright?" 

 

Anita smiled at Willow and nodded and then turned to Giles. "Can the Golems be killed?" 

 

She had a score to settle with this Amanka bitch. It had been a long time since someone had knocked her on her ass and she didn't like it. She wasn't a borderline sociopath for nothing. She was thinking of all the ways to torture her before death and a small smile spread across her lips. She would start with the Golems. 

 

"Golems may be magical creatures but they can be killed like any human. When they are given the breath of life they can be killed by guns, arrows or any weapons. They are not indestructible." 

 

A little killing of Golems was just the thing to whet his appetite for the big battle Edward thought. Willow was still shaking as he slowly helped her to her feet. 

 

"I think you should rest and try to get your strength back." 

 

Willow leaned into his embrace and whispered, "Join me?" 

 

A small smile spread across his face, "I don't know how much rest you'll get 

if I join you." 

 

"That's the idea."


	19. Part 19

Bernardo parked the SUV a few blocks away from the lair of Amanka. Willow had scryed for the location of where the Golems were being made that afternoon and had come up with this location. Now that Amanka was using creatures made from magic it was easy enough to find her or at least the place of the Golem rising. 

 

They waited for the others to follow in the van that Angel had driven from LA. Being the impatient people that they all were none, except maybe Giles, wanted to wait for Amanka. Giles only wanted to wait until he had the supplies necessary for him to give their Golem the sacred breath of life. So he was arriving later with his supplies. 

 

Their goal tonight was to strike hard and fast against the Golems. If she was there . . .bonus. Edward had been savoring the idea of torture. He had even talked to Angel about ways in which to inflict the most pain. Knowing that Angelus had a special talent for torture he had wanted to add to his repertoire. 

The inside of the SUV illuminated briefly when Angel arrived with the van. Anita and the others quietly exited and walked to where Angel had parked. She checked her weapons one last time before going in. She knew that once they attacked there wouldn't be time for hunting up ammo. 

 

Anita watched the others through hooded eyes as they waited. 

 

Edward, as always, had his emotions hidden behind a steel mask. It was only when he looked at Willow that he allowed any emotion to show. Anita feared what would happen to him if anything happened to Willow. They thought he was a killing machine now...it would be nothing compared to later. 

 

She watched as Buffy bounced from foot to foot waiting anxiously to get the battle started. She may not like the Slayer but she did respect her fighting abilities and her eagerness to fight. 

 

With a half smile she watched as Willow and Bernardo armed themselves with knives in their sheaths. Bernardo was standing behind Willow as he helped her hide a knife in her hair. 

 

Xander was checking a rifle and making sure it was in working order. Anita had been surprised at the level of expertise he had shown in taking it apart, cleaning it and putting it back together. When she had asked him about it, he just smiled his goofy grin and said he had some military experience in high school. She took it to mean he had been in ROTC but she wasn't really sure. 

Angel and Cordelia were a little bit away from the others. They were quietly talking while Angel helped Cordelia with a sword like the one he was carrying. They started going through exercises and swinging their weapons. Anita could tell that this was a routine exercise. 

 

When she had first learned that Willow's friends would be coming to help she had been apprehensive about them. She hated amateurs, they only got in the way. 

Yeah, sure they had fought vampires and demons since they were fifteen but they did it the old fashioned way with stakes and crossbows. She thought they would be no match for the vampire and hell goddess they were going to be up against. But, watching them now, waiting for Edward to give the signal she reevaluated her thoughts. They were a cohesive fighting team and she had confidence that they ALL had the ability to watch her back. 

 

Edward looked at his watch. It would soon be time to start. Giles was to give them a half hour head start before he arrived with his supplies. 

 

He watched as Willow smiled her thanks to Bernardo and slowly made her way toward him. He drew her into his arms when she got close enough. 

 

Willow leaned back to look into his eyes, her expression serious. 

 

Edward was concerned with the seriousness of her expression, "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I just have something I want to say and I'm not sure how you'll react." 

 

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I'm not going to let that Amanka bitch bleed you so don't even think about telling me you want to say something in case you die." 

 

"Pfft, so little confidence you have in my fighting abilities. I have no intention of dying." She said with a mock frown. With a smile she continued, "I just wanted to tell you now so you wouldn't think it was in the heat of the battle or something." 

 

"What?" 

 

Tilting her head to the side and placing a small nip on his ear she whispered, "I do love you, you know." 

 

Leaning back to look into his eyes she hurriedly said, "I don't expect you to feel the same way or to even tell me anything. I just wanted you to know my feelings before we go in." 

 

Edward raised his hand to gently caress Willow's face, "I've only said these words one other time and meant them as myself. I love you." 

 

Anita saw Edward's face show shock and then a look that she didn't think to ever see on his face. It was almost tender. With a smile she turned to give the couple privacy. Edward had found his soulmate in Willow. She had enough darkness and violence to accept his darkness and violence, yet also a light side that would bring Edward out of his darkness. 

 

Just before a twig snapped behind Edward he quickly turned and put Willow behind him as he raised his gun. Steven stepped out of the shadows with arms raised to show he wasn't carrying anything. 

 

Smiling Edward lowered his gun. "You're late." 

 

"It took awhile to get everyone together." With a wave of his hand the others slid out of the darkness. 

 

Willow gave a small gasp at the shear size of the group. She turned to Steven, "I didn't expect this many." 

 

Steven held out his hand which Willow grasped, "I did mention that I was bringing allies." 

 

"You're a master at understatement. There must be close to thirty." 

 

"Actually only forty are here, the rest are guarding the area in case some escape." 

 

Angel quietly came up behind Willow, "It seems you haven't changed as much as you thought, little one." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"The Willow I remember would also have had the loyalty of Vampires, Werewolves, Slayers, Watchers, and Friends." 

 

Willow gave him a quick hug of thanks. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, mush all around. When are we going to fight?" Bernardo said with a smile as he squeezed Willow's shoulder. 

 

"Now would be good." 

 

Everyone checked weapons one last time and Steven gave his instructions to those gathered around him. He had only gathered those that had complete control over their animal. In the heat of the battle it was easy to attack anything that moved only those that had complete control could resist the pull of blood. Especially if Willow or Anita's blood was shed. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Amanka knew they were gathering forces outside. Did they think the Witch, Slayer and Executioner wouldn't give off power in the area? And did they really think that she would not know when a large group of wereanimals gathered nearby? She had been hunting prey for over three thousand years. She knew how to set a trap. Of course the trap was being sprung earlier than she thought but she was always prepared. 

 

Walking among her warriors she mumbled, 'soon'.


	20. Part 20

Edward motioned for quiet and to take the positions that they discussed earlier. The others fell into position and waited for Edward's signal. The pard began to shift and Xander watched them nervously. He still wasn't used to wereanimals fighting alongside him. They had all come up to him, Buffy and Cordelia to get their scent so they wouldn't accidentally be harmed in the heat of the battle. 

 

On Edward's signal they quickly and quietly entered the back of the house. Anita was the first to attack. Pulling her Firestar from her back she fired quickly and got two of the robed figures. She could feel their magic and figured they were the ones making the Golems. 

 

"Bernardo, get the guys in robes." 

 

The wolves, Angel, Xander and Cordelia were going after the Golems. One by one they were being destroyed. 

 

"Wow, they're easier to kill than I thought." Cordelia said with a smile. 

 

"A little too easy." Angel muttered. He looked around trying to see Amanka. He felt her power but he couldn't see her. 

 

Bernardo gave a cry of frustration. Just as he was getting ready to take out two more of the robed figures they disappeared. 

 

"Fuck! Where'd they go?" Anita came up next to Bernardo. 

 

"I don't know. One minute I had them in my scope then next . . .poof, gone." 

 

Willow panted as she came up next to Bernardo. "I think they translocated themselves. If they were powerful enough to raise a lot of Golems at once they were powerful enough to do a group translocation spell. Never mind them, let's get the rest of the Golems and the others." 

 

Willow pointed to where Buffy and Edward were dusting minions. 

 

More of Amanka's followers were streaming out of the house joining the minions in the fight with Buffy and Edward. With a quick glance over her shoulder to those fighting the Golems Willow saw they were doing fine. 

 

With narrowed eyes she saw they were doing better than fine. 

 

Granted she didn't know a heck of a lot about Golems but she thought they should be harder to defeat than these. Maybe they got to them before they got too strong. Kind of like fledglings. 

 

Amanka smiled from the attic window. Her trap had sprung nicely and her Golem sacrificial lambs were dieing as planned. They were just to be her first wave. She had instructed the priests to not make them too strong. She hadn't wanted to expend too much energy on those that were made just to be killed. 

 

The Golems that were to be her real army were being made out in the desert of the Navajo Reservation. She just loved the miles of empty space where you could hide so many things in plain sight. Like the altar for the witch's blood. 

 

She watched as the Wereanimals were making a muddy swath through the Golems. The humans and Angel had left them to deal with her other followers. Some were minions, some were demons but some were human. She wondered how the Vampire with the Soul and the Slayer would deal with fighting humans to the death. 

 

Bernardo killed another one as he slit their throat. At first he had been surprised to see humans fighting for Amanka but then he figured maybe they were her Human Servants. 

 

Edward looked up just in time to see Willow throw her knife and have it hit a demon in the throat. With a half smile he returned to his gunfight. 

 

Buffy took advantage of the lull in dusting minions to survey the damage that they had all caused. The Pard was just finishing up the last of the Golems and some were morphing back into their human selves before coming to join the other fight. 

 

Amanka placed her hand on the window. It is time she thought. She let her power build and watched as Angel, Buffy, Anita and Willow's head all jerked to the left and then up. 

 

"Edward!" Willow yelled. 

 

He quickly got off two more shots before turning to Willow. From her voice he could tell she was just trying to get his attention and wasn't in any danger. 

When Willow caught his eye she pointed to the window. 

 

A slow smile crossed his lips but it never reached his eyes. His blue eyes turned to deadly steel. He was a man on a mission. 

 

He motioned for Anita to follow him and Willow to stay with the others. 

 

Willow shook her head no and moved to follow. Edward narrowed his eyes and she came up to him. "This is my fight more than yours and you are NOT going to shut me out. You wouldn't shut out Anita if it was her." 

 

Edward looked into her eyes for the longest time and then nodded. "You're right. But we can't risk her getting you. You need to stay out here." 

 

Willow reluctantly agreed. She couldn't take the chance of Amanka getting her hands on her blood. 

 

Edward, Anita, Buffy, and Angel quietly entered the house. 

 

Willow stood outside and looked curiously up at the window. Amanka was still there watching. Willow thought it odd that she would notice four people enter her lair but yet not move from the window. 

 

That's when she heard it. It sounded like a pop. She quickly turned to find a robed man standing just behind her. Damn! She had forgotten about the priests that had translocated out. Before she could even gather magic the priest muttered a binding spell. 

 

With a feeling of dread she yelled for Edward as she reached for the knife hidden in her hair. 

 

Anita stopped suddenly and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Magic. Outside. Powerful." 

 

Just as Edward turned to sprint back he heard Willow yelling his name. With a burst of inhuman speed Edward came flying out of the door with guns drawn. 

 

He was there just in time to see Willow throw the knife at one of the priests but not before another priest appeared directly behind her and grab her around the neck. 

 

"Drop!" 

 

Willow curled down as much as possible hoping to give Edward a clear shot at her captor's head. 

 

Edward watched in horror as the priest shimmered out of existence with Willow and his bullet passed through air where they once had been standing. 

 

"WILLOW!" 

 

The sound of that yell brought everyone to a halt. It was the sound of a wounded animal. 

 

With cold determination Edward lifted his gun and systematically killed the remaining priests. 

 

Angel grabbed his arm before he could kill the one that Willow had stabbed. "Don't. We need information. We need to know where they took her." 

 

Edward turned to look at Angel and Angel took an involuntary step back. He was looking into the eyes of Death. Not figuratively anymore. Edward was going to live up to his name. 

 

Just then Giles came running around the corner. He stopped when he saw the carnage in front of him. There were piles of dried mud, dust floating in the wind, demon and human carcasses were scattered all over. 

 

He quickly scanned for Buffy, Xander, Angel, Cordelia and Willow. With a feeling of dread he noticed Willow was nowhere to be found. 

 

"Willow? Where's Willow?" 

 

With a cold impartial voice Edward said, "Taken." 

 

Anita turned to re-enter the house. "You torture this guy and find out about Willow. I'm going in and settle a score with Amanka." 

 

"Don't kill her. She's mine." 

 

Without turning around Anita nodded her head.


	21. Part 21

Anita made her way up the staircase slowly, quietly and efficiently. Walking with her back next to the wall and her shotgun drawn she listened for any movement. 

 

Listening she heard a creak around the corner and sprang with the shotgun against her shoulder. 

 

Nothing. The attic room was empty. Anita walked around and methodically checked the room for any hidden areas. Nothing. 

 

She started down the stairs not being as quiet as before but quiet nonetheless and checked every room. 

 

In the kitchen she noticed a door that lead down to the cellar. Lifting her gun and pointing it over the railing she made her way down the stairs. 

 

A sound behind her startled her and she quickly spun around with the gun raised. 

Amanka stood in the shadows watching the Executioner. Did she really think that bullets would harm her? They had to know that she had performed the ritual. 

 

Anita shot and Amanka held up her hand stopping the bullet in mid-flight. 

 

"You thought I was only a vampire." Amanka smiled evilly at Anita. "My history has been lost to time. Not even the Council of Vampires or Watchers know that before I was turned I was the high priestess of Isis. Luckily my magic came with me, though I haven't used it in quite some time. I find now that it is handy." 

 

Now that Amanka took off the shields to her magic, Anita felt it. 

 

Powerfully. 

 

She closed her eyes briefly. It was very rare that she underestimated an opponent but she had underestimated Amanka. Now, not only are they dealing with a Vampire that is immortal she also was capable of very strong magic. 

"What have you done with Willow?" 

 

"Is that the witch's name? Willow has gone to join my army in the desert and to serve her purpose. Don't worry I have no plans of killing her . . . permanently." 

A feral growl came from the stairway and Amanka turned and raised her hand, "Hold". 

 

Angel was suspended mid-lunge but it was enough of a distraction and Anita took advantage of it. Springing the sheath that she had asked Willow to make for her Anita watched as the stake struck home in Amanka's chest. If she hadn't been immortal Amanka would have been killed. 

 

She growled and removed the stake. "I don't have time for this." She shimmered out of sight just as Angel completed his lunge. 

 

"Damn." Anita growled in frustration. "Did you at least learn anything from that asshole upstairs?" 

 

Angel smiled, "Edward has a real talent for torture." 

 

"That wasn't the asshole I meant and Edward excels at many things. What did you find out?" 

 

"Amanka is amassing an army on the Navajo land. She chose there because of all the fear of Navajo witches. The People tend to stay away from them. And the wide-open spaces with no one around doesn't hurt either. Edward and Giles have already left to go after her." 

 

That surprised Anita. Oh not that Edward left but that he took Giles. 

 

Seeing the look on her face Angel smiled. "Giles has enough magic skill to translocate but only one other person. Edward kind of insisted when he found that out." 

 

Anita could just imagine the method of Edward's insisting. 

 

"Do they know where in the Rez?" 

 

"Just a general idea. Giles is going to scrye when they get there. The amount of magic being used to make her real Golem army should be very easy to track." 

 

"Willow and I did a spell over a map and all the places where there were demons lit up the map. I think you and I should be able to do that. We can stop by a magic supply place on the way out of town." 

 

"There are places open this late?" 

 

"Nope, but they will be." 

 

~~~ 

 

With a quiet pop and a shimmer Edward and Giles appeared in a wash. If the situation hadn't been so desperate Giles would have admired the beauty of the surrounding area. As it was, he quickly took the map that Edward had given him and the crystal and got to work. 

 

Edward quietly paced while Giles scryed. He was impatient but he knew better than to interrupt him. He was his only chance of getting to Willow quickly. When he learned that Giles had enough power to translocate more than just himself he had grabbed him and with quiet determination said, "Do it now". He was sure that seeing him torture the wounded man had helped Giles to cooperate quickly and the others from protesting much. 

 

Giles had found the location quickly enough. The crystal was spinning rapidly over only one location. He watched Edward pace and was reminded of an animal pacing his cage. A quiet and efficient killer just waiting for his chance to pounce on his prey. 

 

"I found them." 

 

"Can you get us there?" 

 

Giles held out the map for Edward to see. "Is there a landmark or anything distinctive that you can describe to me? I have to have a place to focus on for it to work. Navajo reservation just is too broad as you can tell by how I landed us here." 

 

Looking down at the map he wished Giles had been able to take Bernardo as well. Not that he needed the backup but Bernardo knew the Rez much better than he did. To Edward the washes and arroyos all looked alike. 

 

A memory tickled just beyond reach as he looked at the map. Concentrating Edward tried to remember what he might have seen there. A picture of a tall rock came to his mind. Balancing Rock. 

 

Edward bent down and with his fingers drew in the sand, "There is a rock that has another rock balancing on top of it. It looks like this." 

 

It was an odd enough shape that Giles hoped it would work. "Are there other rocks nearby? Can you describe exactly what is around?" 

 

Edward told him all that he could remember about it. 

 

"Right, let's do it." 

 

~~~ 

 

Anita and Angel stared down at the map. One area was glowing extremely brightly. 

Steven looked over their shoulders, "I think we found them." 

 

Bernardo sighed with relief. "They're not that far away from us. Probably about thirty miles. Let's go." 

 

A long stream of cars and vans followed Bernardo's SUV. Amanka may have been amassing a Golem army but Willow's friends were amassing an army of their own. Wereanimals, vampires, witches, Slayers, Demons and her friends they had all amassed when they learned about Willow and what Amanka was doing. They were over a hundred strong and Amanka wouldn't know what hit her.


	22. Part 22

As soon as Edward and Giles appeared by Balancing Rock they turned and crouched behind a tiny outcropping of rocks that was nearby. 

 

Hearing chanting in the background Edward rose up just enough to see over the rock. There were at least ten robed figures and a small army of Golems with more being made. Quickly scanning the area he couldn't see Willow. 

 

Sitting back down Edward whispered, "There are at least ten priests and about eighty Golem. I didn't see Willow but she must be nearby. Can you find a place to make your Golem in case it's needed?" 

 

Giles pointed to another outcropping and Edward agreed that it looked safe enough. He was going to scout to see if he could see Willow. 

 

Giles indicated for Edward to hold out his arm while he took out an athame and made a cut catching his blood. They were going to mix his blood with the magical supplies for the Golem. They had decided that the Golem would be imbued with Edward's essence. He would need it for taking out Prosperexa. 

 

Edward knew that with the Golem tied to him, Willow would either definitely be rescued or definitely revenged. Edward watched Giles until he knew that he had made it undetected before starting off on his own mission. 

 

Crouching with his gun at his side Edward went to the next arroyo closer to the chanting. A light in the distance stopped him. It was a faint glimmer and it was moving in their direction. Edward smiled wryly, it seemed the cavalry was coming. 

 

Turning back to look over the rock outcropping he had a better view of the priests and the surrounding area. He still couldn't see Willow but he was able to make out that there was a makeshift altar with a shrine nearby. Well, at least he knew where they were going to take her and he would be there waiting for them when they did. 

 

Edward looked back over his shoulder to make sure that Giles was still undetected. Seeing that he was fine and just beginning his ritual Edward started moving closer to the altar when he heard the chanting suddenly stop. Whipping his head back to the priests he saw Amanka standing there and was relieved to see that at least she didn't have Willow with her. 

 

When he got close enough to the altar he stopped and listened. Very faintly he could make out a noise coming from his left. Inching his way closer he was relieved to see that it was Willow with only one guard. He raised his weapon and was just getting ready to fire when a voice said, "Hold". 

 

"Well, isn't this an interesting picture. A witch that can't do magic and a killer that can't kill." 

 

Willow began to resist her captor in earnest when she saw Edward freeze by Amanka's magic. The priest holding her put his arm around her throat and tightened his grip until she ceased her struggles. 

 

Edward watched helplessly as he cursed his inability to help Willow. He was so close and yet so far. Even with his finger on the trigger he couldn't help. It seemed that Amanka had magical abilities that they had not been aware of. 

Amanka indicated to the priest that he should take Willow to the altar. 

 

The priest set Willow on the altar and then began to prepare her for the ceremony. He stretched first one arm and then the other out to her side in a horrific parody of the crucifix. All the while Amanka began mumbling words and the wind began to pick up. 

 

Giles watched horrified as Amanka took a knife and began to slice at Willow's chest. He hoped that she would remain unconscious, as he didn't want her to wake and suddenly be facing Prosperexa. 

 

There was a loud roar as Willow's blood seeped into the trembling Earth. 

 

Sitting next to Bernardo Anita paled and gripped his arm tightly. "Hurry. I think it has begun." 

 

Bernardo didn't acknowledge Anita, he just slammed his foot harder on the gas pedal. They and the others began to eat up the miles more quickly. 

 

The earth at Willow's feet shook and split with the force of Prosperexa's rising. Giles saw that he was too late and turned his back on the scene. With a heavy heart he returned to his Golem. Giles handed it Edward's automatic rifle, "You know what you have to do." 

 

With quiet determination, the Golem took the rifle and walked toward his target. He was eager to prove to his master that he would not fail in this task. 

 

Amanka knelt as Prosperexa approached, "Who is the one that called me forth?" 

 

Steeling herself for the possibility that her immortality didn't include the gaze of her reborn goddess Amanka slowly raised her eyes. "I am the one that called you forth." 

 

She smiled as she realized that she could look upon Prosperexa without any harm. Testing her theory out, Amanka motioned for a minion to come to her side. 

 

With his eyes lowered he stood next to his Mistress. "Yes Mistress?" 

 

"What do you see?" 

 

Lifting his eyes to the scene in front of him he let out a startled gasp. Before he was able to tell his mistress of the Golem by the rocks his eyes lit on the Medusa like goddess and he began to twitch and smoke. 

 

With a slight smile, Amanka watched as her minion began to twitch and then stiffen before finally crumbling to dust. Ah, the stories of Prosperexa are true, she thought. 

 

Edward kept his eyes downcast when he realized that Prosperexa had risen. Into his line of vision came a muddy foot. Edward slowly stole a glance to his left and saw with relief that Giles had indeed imbued the Golem with his essence. 

 

The Golem stood next to this being that he felt a strange connection with. As soon as the deadly blue eyes looked over at him, he knew this was the one that had given him purpose. With deadly accuracy the Golem sighted through the scope and watched his intended victim. 

 

"Don't waste a shot." Edward said. "Aim for the head and blow her fucking brains out." 

 

When Giles saw the cars arrive he quickly went over and told them of the situation. Buffy made to run toward the scene and before Giles could stop her they heard a shot and a shouted, "NO!" 

 

The distraction of Prosperexa's death was all Edward needed. While Amanka was leaning over her dead goddess she wasn't concentrating on his binding so he pulled the trigger and shot her. 

 

Anita followed Buffy as she ran toward the noise. The sight that greeted them brought a reluctant smile from Anita. On the ground grasping her chest lay Amanka. Next to her was a pool of black oily goop that Anita assumed used to be Prosperexa. Edward was helping Willow stand and there was an unnatural breeze ruffling her hair. 

 

Amanka slowly rose and began to stalk toward Edward and Willow. Before either Buffy or Anita could shout a warning, Willow turned black eyes on Amanka, "Bind". 

 

Willow gave Edward a squeeze before shakily leaving his arms and walking toward Amanka. "Not quite healed enough from Edward's shot but unable to use your magic. It's not looking too good for you." 

 

Willow waved her arm and Amanka flew backwards into a rock. 

 

The wereanimals shifted and began to attack the Golems. The witches from Margaret's coven began to erect a barrier around Willow, Amanka, and Edward but not before Angel tossed Edward his sword. There would be no interference from either side in this the final battle. 

 

Giles slowly approached his Golem and softly said the words that would return his essence to the Earth. When the Golem had returned from where he came, Giles leaned down and softly caressed the ground, "Thank you". 

 

Amanka slowly rose and made to lunge for Willow. 

 

Willow held up her hand and while Amanka froze mid-lunge she turned her head to Edward, "not too bright is she? She should know better than to piss off a very powerful witch. Especially one that almost ended the world. I'm getting bored, end it?" 

 

With a deadly smile Edward approached Amanka, "with pleasure". 

 

In horror, Amanka watched helplessly as Edward raised the sword and with deadly accuracy brought it down toward her neck. 

 

As soon as Amanka was beheaded the Golems that were left crumbled into nothingness and Steven and the other animals shifted back into their human forms. 

 

Edward pulled Willow into his arms and softly stroked her hair while her eyes returned to their normal green color. 

 

Anita and Bernardo took the body of Amanka away so that she could cut out her heart and bury it along with the head. When Anita was through, Bernardo set fire to the body. 

 

Watching Amanka's remains turn to ash Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Xander and Giles slowly made their way toward Willow. 

 

Edward whispered into Willow's hair, "From the first night I met you I knew you would definitely be interesting. I just hadn't known how interesting." 

 

Willow laughed and hugged him tighter. 

 

Buffy smiled at the sound of Willow's laughter. It was good to hear a genuine laugh from her and if this Edward guy could make Willow laugh then she would just have to find a way to put up with him. But, not even for Willow would she put up with Anita for long periods of time. 

 

The End


End file.
